Neko Jin of Many Faces
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Please Come 20 Faces.' Rei's the JrHigh Division Class Treasurer. But by night he's the infamous thief: 20 Faces! His life changes forever when he meets Takao 1 night while hiding from the police. This time, something was stolen from him: his heart
1. The Midnight Cat

**Okay, this is my very first attempt at shonen-ai so please don't be too harsh with me! It's not my first beyblade story, or beyblade romance story for that matter, but it's my first shonen-ai story…**

**I'm using Japanese names, and this story is a parody of the manga "Man of Many Faces" so if you know it, it's really similar to it but of course not line by line or that will be even more boring if you already know it. **

**I know Rei/Takao isn't a very popular couple but I like it a lot. I also favor Rei with Kai, but there's plenty of that, and Rei with Mystel but I've seen more of that than Rei and Takao so I decided to go with Rei and Taka for this story. And it fits pretty well. **

**I don't own Beyblade! If I did, there would be a few more seasons of the series and Mystel would appear more.

* * *

**

"_I was told that a man's worth can be determined by his ability to make his bride the happiest in the world. I don't quite understand that, I am still young and single after all (kind of). I live with my very close friends who I see as family here in Japan: Rai, Mao, Kiki, and Gao. I told them about that quote and then Rai and Mao decided to help me by asking their parents back in China so they called them. Their mother replied that she doesn't know what it means but she is happy now and forever. Does that mean that Rai and Mao's father is a worthy man to make his wife so happy? I asked my other friends at the BBA School. Yeah, I live in the best and biggest campus in all of Japan. So I asked my friends, Kai Hiwatari and Max Mizuhura. Kai replied, "Some would considered marriage to be an important 'new beginning' in one's life while others would consider it to be the 'beginning of the end' so ask yourself and find out how you see it." Max smiled and said, "A man's worth is determined not only through love but in other ways too! Take Kai for example, it's obvious he's worthy because he gets girls chasing him all the time! That must mean something right?" Max pointed out; he seems to have forgotten that one-third of those fan girls that chases all three of us are his. Then there's my other friend, Daichi Sumeragi. Daichi only replied, "A man's worth is decided by how much food he can eat in his lifetime!" I should've known better than to ask him…_

_One Friday date with my secret date, I asked him the same thing. He looked at me puzzled with that same innocence and cuteness as when I first met him. He still looked confused but he asked me, "What about the groom? If the bride is happy then what about the groom? Shouldn't he be made happy too? I don't think it matters over how the bride or groom is made happy, as long as the couple works hard to achieve happiness then there's true bliss in their relationship and love. I hate working, but I in this case, I don't mind working hard to get my happiness because happiness doesn't just come to you." With that he smiled at me and I believe he is right…

* * *

_

"RRREEEEEEEIII!" Kiki shouted into the kitchen to get Rei's attention who was making breakfast for everyone, every morning.

"Is breakfast ready?!" Gao asked before Kiki could even ask his question.

My name is Rei Kon; I'm a Chinese boy from China.

"Almost! I'll be leaving to meet up with Daichi as soon as I'm done, okay?"

Rei puts down four plates for his friends and then took off, grabbing his backpack on the way.

I need to leave earlier because I walk to school with Daichi Sumeragi. He goes to the Elementary school so I walk with him until we have to separate. So to get to my school on time and walk with Daichi, I have to leave earlier.

"Thank you!" Mao shouted after him as they all sat down to eat Rei's food which are always the best of the best since he's the best cook they know,

"WAIT!" Kiki called and Rei stopped and turned back,

"What?" he asked,

"Gao and I have a favor to ask you," said Kiki and Gao nodded as he continued to eat.

"Favor?" Rei asked and puts the other strap of the backpack onto his other shoulder,

"You know that huge curtain at the school's auditorium?" Kiki asked as Rai and Mao sighed,

"Not again," said Rai,

"You guys, what can you do with a huge curtain?" Mao asked,

"You'll see. So Rei, we were wondering if you could get that for us." Kiki asked,

"But…that's belongs to the school," Rei pointed out,

"Oh come on Rei! We wouldn't ask unless we really wanted it…right Mao? Rai?" Kiki asked and Rai hits him over the head,

"Don't drag us into this!" he scolded as Mao nodded.

"Don't give in Rei," said Mao but Rei just sighed,

"Okay, I'll do it," he said and left the house.

Oh yeah, we are kind of considered rich in someway, not really... This is like a summer cottage except it's a huge house, like a mansion. But instead of just the summer, we started living here. We like the luxury here a lot.

"Yo! Rei! G' Morning!" Daichi called waving by the pole at the end of the street.

"Hey Daichi," Rei greeted and the two started walking.

"Have you heard?! 20 Faces did it again!" Daichi exclaimed with a bit of anger in his voice,

"Oh? Is that why you seem upset?" Rei asked as he watches Daichi have steam coming out of his head.

"Yes! Once again he slipped away!"

Poor Daichi, I don't know what will happen if he found out that _I_ am 20 Faces. He's a great kid but he can get pretty daring. Once he chased me right off a skyscraper and I had to save him since I had a ride and he didn't. Since then, I tried not to do any drastic escapes. No one knows how or why but Daichi really wants to bring 20 Faces to justice, either that or to get fame and glory, and he also bosses the police around to try and catch me. But I always get away every time (grin)…

* * *

"Hey look guys! 20 Faces left a notice again!" Max exclaimed slowly running into the room with a piece of paper. Sometimes it's scary to run while in a blimp since you're so high up. It was almost noon and the sky was clear as a big blimp with its own luxurious services onboard.

This is Max Mizuhura; he's the chairman, or president, of our Junior High School's Class Division/Class Board. We go to the BBA School, where talented students enroll. It's a huge campus with every grade level in it, not only that, BBA is bets known for partying and who knows how to party best but Max? We're currently riding a blimp to find a place for this year's Christmas party for our school, though we've been circling the Tokyo Tower for some time now…

"Max, he _always _leaves a notice before he steals something," Kai pointed out while having some tea at the table and looking outside the window.

Here's Kai Hiwatari, he's the Sectary. Every male in the entire campus is in his debt after he got us better and less embarrassing uniforms. That is, unless you like wearing such formal clothes and tight pants, not to mention those socks that are supposed to be worn high on your leg…It was humiliating and uncomfortable. Now we make do with long and loose black pants and a nice, white shirt with a tie: Simple and comfortable. Kai would make a very good chairman but he takes things too seriously at times so we make do with him keeping Max in line.

"Yeah but it's at our school! He wants the auditorium curtain!"

"Weirdo…who cares about the curtain?"

"Kai!" Max whined as he sits down as well across from Kai,

"We're supposed to be looking for a good place for this year's Christmas party," Kai reminded and left the cup in midair waiting for Rei to pour some more tea.

Oh yeah, as for me, I'm the Treasurer. But no, I didn't pay for this blimp ride, Kai did. I don't know why he can't be treasurer, he's better with money than I am since he owns much more than I do.

"Here Kai. Don't worry too much about this Max, Kai is right, the school can always get a new curtain, it's not like the school doesn't have enough money already. They're as rich as the Hiwatari family," Rei reminded as he sits down at the table too and Kai takes another sip,

"My family is still richer than all of Japan," said Kai, partly gloating.

"Yeah…so where should our Christmas party be?" Max asked cheerfully, forgetting about 20 Faces' notice.

"Well since the driver isn't taking us anywhere, the only thing I can see is Tokyo Tower," said Rei pointing outside,

"Okay, we'll have it here," Kai shrugged as Max and Rei sweat drops.

The three of us run everything. We organize events and pay for them. At least Kai does, last year, was very expensive since Kai awarded a contest winner of an event a trip around the world…

"Isn't this my decision? Oh who cares, I was going to say here as well!" said Max and Rei sighed,

"But you how much it will cost to rent the place for a party?" Rei reminded with a worried expression,

"I'll handle it," said Kai in his usual monotone voice,

"You always handle it…" said Rei and sighed again.

Max's face hit the window like he just saw something very important,

"It's a damsel in distress!"

Rei and Kai anime falls.

* * *

That night, Mao was sewing a small rip on the black tuxedo and then fixed up Rei's red bow that looked more like a cat head than a regular bow. As Rei moves, the sounds of bells were heard since a bell was attached to his bow; the bell represented the cat head. Another bell was waiting to be tied.

"Thanks, Mao, I can always count on you," said Rei as he ties the mask around his head. The ends of the mask was pointed a bit up, giving it cat shaped ears and the outline of the see through eyeholes are slanted a bit giving it cat shaped eyes.

"You're welcome, but I really don't want you to be doing things like this," said Mao and puts on the tuxedo hat on Rei's head and then went to brush his long hair so it won't be tangled when Rei ties it as a ponytail instead of a rattail. If not, anyone could figure who 20 Faces is since Rei is the only boy on the campus that actually has a long enough rattail to be recognized anywhere. When Rei tied his hair, it was tied with the bell.

Rai and Gao were carrying around balloons and pumping some air into some more.

"Here's your dinner and dessert," said Kiki walking in and handed Rei a lunchbox,

"Uh, thanks," said Rei and puts in under his cape that can cover his entire body. Even thieves can get hungry so every time he goes out, someone makes him something to eat.

"Just don't get caught," said Rai before he started on another set of balloons. Gao nodded in agreement and did the same thing.

"Do I ever?" Rei reminded and started leaving,

"Be careful," said Mao worriedly,

"I will. And have those balloons ready soon okay?"

At the auditorium, Rei grunted as he hauled the curtain,

"This thing's heavy! What in the world will those two do with this thing?" Rei asked himself and headed for the roof, at least, not without having the police see him, or hears his bells, first. Rei darted and when he got to the top, he can hear Daichi and the police running up too, he can also hear Daichi screaming at the police to hurry up.

"Uh-oh…" Rei said aloud as he prepares his escape,

"There's no escape 20 Faces!" Daichi exclaimed when he and the police reached the top, panting.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," Rei apologized, getting ready to jump,

"Oh that's okay-WAIT A MINUTE! Get him!" Daichi exclaimed, pointing at 20 Faces.

"I'd love to stay and chat with everyone but it's almost past my curfew, as a matter of fact, you should be home too Little Boy," said Rei and jumped, holding onto a rope ladder.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE BOY!" Daichi shouted and that's when he noticed that 20 Faces is getting away…on a hot air balloon made of a lot of balloons and the curtain he just stole.

"Get back here you coward!" Daichi shouted as he runs towards the edge of the roof and has a fit as he watches 20 Faces get away once again.

* * *

"See you guys tonight!" Rei shouted to his friends as he left for school the next morning and met up with Daichi who looked really upset,

"What's wrong, Daichi?" Rei asked innocently,

"20 FACES GOT AWAY AGAIN! It's not fair!" Daichi whined like a little kid…well he is a little kid. Rei felt guilt for making a friend feel that way,

"I'm sorry," Rei apologized sincerely.

Everyone else back at the house got ready for school as Kiki looked at one of the living rooms,

"Isn't this great, Gao? That curtain makes such a great carpet," said Kiki and Gao nods in agreement finishing Rei's breakfast.

At BBA Junior High School Park:

One very young man was sitting on the swings waiting for the other to sit. The younger waited to hear what the other had to say as he sat down.

"I really like you, Taka-Chan…" said the fiery red-orange haired young man.

"_He's sugar-coating it…"_

"But unfortunately, our ages are a tad apart."

"_Does age really matter?"_

"You'll always be my favorite student."

"_You're a very young teacher! You're in High School and you're already a teacher. We're only a few years apart! I could be a teacher if I had natural talent at everything! It's not my fault I don't have natural talent like most people at this school..."_

"I'm very sorry, but I still like you a lot. I'll see you in class…"

"Okay Brooklyn…"

"_My first love and my heart were brutally shattered…"

* * *

_

"STOP 20 FACES!" Daichi shouted and fell on his own face when 20 Faces escaped with roller blades and disappeared into the crowd of people that were confused and walking around the streets. Once again, Daichi is chasing the thief around instead of going to bed as a kid should.

"He escaped again I see," said Kai drinking a beverage with a light smirk kneeling over Daichi,

"Not funny! What are you even doing here?!" Daichi exclaimed and got on a bike along with the policemen.

"This reminds me of Rush Hour in China," said Kai as he rode with them for boredom's sake.

"Who asked you?!" Daichi asked angrily as the chase went on.

The Kinomiya Mansion:

A pillow was thrown across the room,

"He likes me doesn't he?! Ages are only a tad apart! So what?! He's a teacher now, so what?! What's wrong with a teacher-student relationship?! CREEP! Could he have at least lied and said nothing at all?! WHY?" The room pretty much looked like a tornado just passed in less than a minute. A shadow and a 'thump' sound were heard from the window balcony and someone quickly entered the room and shuts it and closes the curtains.

"Oh, good evening! Who are you?" asked 20 Faces with a smile when he turned around to find out he wasn't alone in the room.

"Uh…I'm, uh, Takao Kinomiya…YOU'RE 20 FACES?" Takao exclaimed and back up a bit from him and trips over something and falls back.

"Oh I'm sorry! Are you okay? Don't worry, I'm harmless!" said 20 Faces showing that he's got nothing on him that can hurt anyone unless you count the cane/rod with a cat head on top with a bell.

Takao stood back up slowly, not breaking eye contact, if he could even seen 20 Faces' eyes at all through that mask.

"Do you always break into peoples' bedrooms at night?" he asked nervously as he fixes his yellow shirt. Apparently, he likes to change out of his school uniform.

"Well it's not a rule right? Ha Ha Ha! Oh! You'll have to excuse me for being so impolite! I'm sorry!" 20 Faces apologized and Takao just stared at him. This is a very strange thief.

"This isn't funny! Aren't you an expert thief or something?"

"You've heard of me?" 20 Faces asked, tilting his head and Takao sweat drops,

"You're on T.V…all the time."

"Oh…How embarrassing! (I don't even have time to watch T.V.)"

"Look, um, there's nothing valuable to steal here, unless you're talking about the family heirloom…"

"I was being chased, so I jumped through the closest window and here I am! Sorry for bothering you so late. The police must have passed here by now so goodbye!" As 20 Faces began to leave, he tripped over one of Takao's items lying around on the floor after his tantrum and his dinner and dessert for the night fell out. Takao's eyes opened a bit,

"…Is that candy?" he asked.

* * *

The two were sitting down on the bed eating 20 Faces' dinner and dessert. 20 Faces kept his mask on but took his hat off and served some cake and candy for Takao as Takao served tea.

"Takao-Kun right? Tell me about yourself," said 20 Faces as he sips some tea that Takao.

"I'm from the Moon class at BBA Junior High School…and I happen to be single…" Takao mumbled the last part.

"You seem upset about something; did I really upset you by coming here?" 20 Faces asked worriedly,

"No! Not you…"

"Then what's bothering you?"

"…Nothing important," Takao replied as he stares at his untouched tea.

"Oh? Are you sad about something? Judging from your red eyes, something must've really bothered you today or recently," said 20 Faces and Takao looked at him and then touched his face and he could feel a bit of some of his dried tears.

"I have a broken heart…"

"Well whoever that person was, that person made a big mistake. You seem like a very kind and pure-hearted person. People would kill for you to be their boyfriend," said 20 Faces and finished his tea and puts the cup down and went for the rice ball. Takao looked at him, 20 Faces seemed pretty honest even though he couldn't see his full face. Takao stared longer,

"Is something wrong?" 20 Faces asked when he noticed he had eyes laying on him for a while and Takao only continued to stare,

"You look familiar…" he said and 20 Faces went from calm to alert.

"Uh! I, uh, have to go now! I just realized it really is past my curfew!"

"A thief has a curfew?" Takao asked like he really doesn't realize that he's about the same age as himself.

"It's midnight! And I really have to go," said 20 Faces cleaning up the dinner and jumped off the bed and got ready to leave,

"Hey wait!" Takao reached for his cape and missed and grabbed the long ends of the ribbon that tied the mask and pulled the mask right off on accident when 20 Faces kept going but stopped in his tracks when his mask was torn off and he turned around to face Takao,

"I'm sorry…uh…Rei?" Takao stared wide-eyed at one of the boys that's part of the Junior High school division.

"Um…yeah you caught me, I'm not going to try and pretend," said Rei and grabbed his mask back and was ready to put it back on but decides to do that when he really leaves but he had to make sure that Takeo won't tell anyone.

"Y-You're 20 Faces? But, you're Rei Kon! You're as innocent as the chairman, Max!"

"This is why no one suspects me and no one ever will so as long as you don't tell anyone! Please!" Rei pleaded desperately,

"Um…I guess…" said Takao, not sure.

"Please! I'll do anything! Just don't reveal my identity to _anyone _okay? I did give you my dinner and dessert," Rei reminded, not that it's going to work.

"I guess that's fair, it was really good," said Takao and Rei looked at him; he must love food a lot then.

"So…you won't tell anyone?" Rei asked,

"…I guess not. On one condition!" Takao added and Rei groaned,

"What is the condition?"

"…You give me more candy."

Rei anime falls.

"Um, sure. I guess I have to come back again…" Rei shrugs,

"Yeah, but give me something that belongs to you," said Takao holding his hand out,

"Why?" Rei asked,

"So I know you'll come back with my candy," said Takao and Rei reached for favorite headband in his pocket that he wears everyday.

"If you lose this, you're not getting any candy," said Rei seriously and hands it over to Takao,

"Don't worry; I don't lose anything…except a lover…"

Rei looked at Takao as his sad face comes back and he couldn't help for feel sorry for the boy with that cute and innocent face. Rei smiled at him,

"I'll be back with candy and cake! I'll make it myself!" said Rei and puts the mask back on and opened the window that leads out to the balcony.

"…Okay," said Takao and rubs his eyes. It was past midnight and he had school tomorrow.

"We can talk about your problems if you want. Goodnight, Takao-Kun," said Rei and gave him a warm smile and jumped off the balcony into the night. Takao ran after him but 20 Faces was already gone, but he could've sworn that a black cat just ran off.

"_Rei-Kun…Why do I trust you already?" _

Rei got back home safely and falls onto his bed; this was the longest night of going through the trouble of stealing something than he ever had before.

"_It was worth it…" _Rei thought as he fell asleep, still in his costume.

* * *

**Well here's chapter one, tell me what you think if I even have any readers at all…**

**Please R and R!**

**And don't ask about the whole Takao/Brooklyn thing. I've seen some fans of that couple but I'm not a fan of that, I'm just using it for the sake of the story and b/c I don't know anyone else that's a tad older besides everyone else on BEGA except Ming Ming and Mystel.**


	2. Cake and Candy

Max, Kai, and Rei stepped outside for some fresh air and to help out the High School Class Division like they promised they would. Only one thing is standing in there way…

"IT'S THE JUNIOR HIGH DIVISION CLASS BOARD!!" A mob of girls squealed that caught the attention of many people which included more girls and Takao…

"ALL THREE OF THEM!" the mob added.

"We'll walk calmly and they'll ignore us…" Kai whispered to the other two as they walked towards the high school.

"Isn't Kai-Sama fiiine?!"

"He's so hot!"

"Hottest of the three!"

"Forget hot! He's rich!"

"Hot, Rich, and Smart!"

(All sigh dreamily)

"But there's no girl known so far that can match up to him…"

(All sigh in disappointment)

"But Kai-Sama isn't the only fish in the bowl! Max-Kun is pretty wonderful too!"

"Max-Kun? More like _Maxie-Chan!_"

"He's so adorable!"

"He's been the class Chairman since he was in Elementary School!"

"He's so cute!!! He's like a giant teddy bear you want to hug all day!"

"He's also so nice!"

"He always helps us Damsels in distress out!"

(Max smiles while talking to Kai and Rei and the Girls sighed and half of them fainted)

"So cute…"

"But we can't stop there!"

"Yes! Those two aren't everything!"

"Bachelor No.1! Rei-San!"

Takao turned his attention back to the mob that was following Max, Kai, and Rei and followed as well.

"_Why am I so interested in finding out more stuff about Rei-Kun?" _Takao asked himself as he followed close behind the mob of fan girls.

"He's so mature and sweet! He's dreamier than anything if you want a prince charming!"

"He IS Prince Charming!"

"No doubt! Rei-San ranked as a 3rd level black belt in Judo, Aikido, Karate, AND Kendo!"

"He's so amazing!"

"He's a martial arts master!"

"_He's so talented…" _Takao thought and felt like falling through a hole. Everyone here seems to be great at everything, Takao was lucky that he even got into this school.

"But why did he stop there?"

"The adults were no match for him. It was too easy to progress. He probably got bored and besides, he's such a hard worker like the other two!"

"Oh! I heard he's the best cook around!"

"Yes! He even teaches culinary at the University!"

"They're all so busy!"

"Those hunks control the entire Junior High!"

"…_They're so popular…" _Takao peeked behind a tree as he continues to watch those three being stalked and talked about.

"You can't even find guys that perfect in a shojo manga!"

"Forget about that! All the girls from Kindergarten all the way to Collage, not one girl in this entire campus don't have a crush on at least one of those three!"

"That's our cue…" said Kai and the three darted into a run up the stairs towards the High School followed by the mob of fan girls squealing with obsession.

"_I pity them so much…" _Takao thought as they locked the girls out of the High School. He walked towards the school but stopped,

"_I can't even get near the door!" _

He looked up at the windows,

"_Brooklyn…"_

"Takao-Kun? What are you doing here?"

Takao stopped staring at the sky and looked at the person who talked to him.

* * *

Kai, Rei, and Max were catching their breaths when the reached the High School Decision Class Board's office.

"Next time, can you guys come to us?" Max asked,

"Sorry! It's just that we can't really afford to leave the office," said Garland and offered the three seats.

"So what are we here for again?" Rei asked,

"We have an Autumn Fest and we need your opinions. When it comes to style, you three are the best," Garland explained and pulled a few pieces of paper out of the desk and walked back to Max, Kai, and Rei and showed them some ideas.

"Hmm…okay, first off: This right here is very dull!" Max immediately pointed out.

"You left all this open space right here and you crammed everything here. True, it makes it more interesting the way you arranged it but it's not going to be much fun. Why don't you buy more stuff for more people to play at the festival?"

Kai and Rei looked over the paper Max was talking about,

"I couldn't agree more," said Rei and Kai just nodded,

"Okay, I can see that. Are you three waiting to wait for the chairlady?" Garland asked as he offered tea and biscuits.

"Why not?" Rei shrugged as he eyed the room.

"_Lets see…they said they wanted the painting hanging in the-ah ha! There is," _Rei thought as he finally saw the abstract painting hanging above the chairman's desk…or should he say, chairlady!

"What? Brooklyn dropped out of the class board?" Max asked in surprised and Rei snapped out of his thought.

"Yes, because of that, there are only 2 of us running the High School so it's a bit harder. Brooklyn is an official teacher now, as you know since he teaches at the Junior High, but he doesn't seem to have time to run the High school at the same time," Garland explain as the four of them snacked while waiting for the other member.

"I teach culinary at the University (and steal stuff at night), it's not that hard to do multiple things if you can organize your time," said Rei,

"Agreed, I think Brooklyn is just lazy," said Kai as he writes in his notebook; Kai always has ideas for Max to work on and for Rei to plan out. Rei went back to figure out how to steal the painting tonight.

A knock was heard at the door,

"Come in!"

The door opened and Rei's almost gasped,

"Hello Chairlady Hiromi!" Max greeted,

"Hello Max," she said as she slowly brings Takao into the room with her.

"Hiromi took Brooklyn's place," Garland explained.

Hiromi, like Brooklyn, has natural born talent. Therefore, she reached High School a bit quicker than most of us. She's nice but has a temper.

"Who's that?" Kai asked when he noticed that Takao hasn't said a word,

"I found him outside the school. He looked like he wanted to come in so I led him in. Those fan girls are crazy!" said Hiromi as she looked outside and the fan girls are still there.

"Here Hiromi, Max has thought of some great ideas," said Garland showing her the new planned out ideas. Hiromi sat at her desk as Garland explained and Max went over to give out more ideas. Kai continued to think of something new events and parties for the Junior High. Takao stood in the room, feeling alone, until he sat down in a chair in the corner of the room away from everyone else. Rei nudged Kai,

"Hey Kai, what do you know about Takao?" he asked in a whisper,

"Hmm…Takao Kinomiya? He's the youngest of the Kinomiya family, his birthday is coming up soon, he has an older brother who just started attending college, and he has a boyfriend," said Kai without even looking up at Rei,

"…How do you even know that?" Rei asked,

"The Hiwatari family keeps in contact with the Kinomiya family, word gets around," Kai explained,

"I see…" said Rei and got up, walking over to Takao.

* * *

"_Had a boyfriend…" _Takao corrected when he overheard Kai.

"Hey Takao-Kun!" Rei greeted cheerfully.

"Uh, Rei-Kun, hi…"

"So…you still have my headband right?" Rei asked in a whisper so the others can't hear,

"Yes…"

"Okay then, I'll come tonight. Is that okay?" Rei asked and Takao nodded,

"Are you still sad?"

"A little bit. I only came here because-" Takao stopped in mid-sentence. Why did he come here? Because he wanted to see Rei?

"Because…?" Rei waited for him to continue,

"Uh…um…"

"WHAT?!" Hiromi exclaimed and everyone jumped a bit in surprise.

"Where is he?!" Hiromi demanded,

"He's at the Junior High, I told you," said Garland and Hiromi stomped off towards Takao,

"Tell me the truth, Takao! What did that jerk do to you?!"

"Uh, well, um…"

"Calm down, Hiromi!" said Max and pulls her a bit back by her shoulders and she took in a deep breath.

"Is that why you're so sad lately, Takao?" Hiromi asked in a gentler voice.

"Yes, but I'll be fine!" said Takao with a fake smile.

"I'm going to have a talk with that lazy idiot!"

"But Hiromi! We have work to do!" Garland reminded,

"It won't take long!"

Garland sighed, it was hard enough running the high school with only two people but having to work with someone that's so short tempered, it can get difficult. Sure she's caring and a hard worker, but the temper needs working on.

"Um Hiromi, no need!" Takao called after her but she didn't listen. Takao sighed; no one ever listens to him…

* * *

"So Rei, you found out where the painting is?" Kiki asked and Rei almost choked on his food. They were all having lunch during lunchtime and Rei could've sworn he was going to die the moment he remembered the painting and the promise.

"_Oh no! I can't believe I forgot what I was supposed to do tonight right before I promised Takao-Kun I was going to see him tonight!"_

"Rei, are you okay?" Mao asked patting his back,

"Do I really have to get it tonight?" Rei asked, in a desperately worried voice.

"YES!" Kiki shouted,

"Do you have something planned or something?" Rai asked,

"Actually, yes, but don't worry. I know where the painting is and I think I know how to get it," said Rei, calming Kiki down.

"I know! Why don't you get it while you do whatever you planned to do?"

"Well…fine," said Rei and sighed, it's going to be a long and difficult night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"20 Faces is going to strike the High School!"

News got out fast when 20 Faces left his notice.

"Well he's certainly not getting this expensive painting!" said Hiromi after she 'taught Brooklyn a lesson' for hurting her friend (though Brooklyn didn't seem to be fazed by it).

Takao overheard everyone talking about it and sighed,

"_I guess he's not coming tonight…"

* * *

_

"STOP 20 FACES!"

"_Will Daichi shout that at least once every chapter?" _Rei thought to himself as he jumps from tree to tree with the painting, safely wrapped in cloth.

"Get him!" Hiromi shouted, who stuck around until night to ensure that the painting was safe. Apparently, Rei still got a hold of it.

Rei quickly got home and tossed the painting into his room and grabbed a box that he put near the window earlier. He heard the police and left his home quickly and headed for the Kinomiya Mansion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want for your birthday, Taka?" Hitoshi asked his younger brother while he was trying to teach him how to bake something.

"I don't know, Onii-Chan," Takao replied as he lets Hitoshi instruct him.

"Boy you really need to practice your cake-baking skills…Do you want more toys?" Hitoshi asked and Takao shook his head,

"I have enough to toys to give my grandchildren if I ever have any," said Takao and sighed,

"Come on Taka, there's got to be something you want. And don't say Brooklyn because I can't work miracles," said Hitoshi as he puts his hand on his brother's head.

"Can I have a real sword?" Takao asked and Hitoshi thought about it,

"Ask Grandpa for that," said Hitoshi and took his apron off,

"Onii-Chan, why do I have to wear this apron?" Takao asked looking at his yellow and red apron,

"Because it's the only one that fits you. Besides, you never wear it because you never practice cooking," said Hitoshi as he cleans up the kitchen. Takao sighed; once again, he burned the cake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei climbed to the balcony of Takao's room and tried the door on the balcony, it was locked.

"Why knock when I can open it myself?" Rei asked himself and puts the box down and reached for something in his pocket and started picking the lock.

Takao walked into his room and turned on the lights and Rei jumped a bit, thinking it was the police but it was only the lights from inside.

Takao fell on his bed and sighed,

"_I never felt so miserable in my life since the time my mother passed away…"_

Rei unlocked the door but he fell in right away causing Takao to sit up, alert.

"20 Faces?!"

"Ah!" Rei stood back up and removed his mask,

"I'm sorry Takao-Kun, I didn't meant to come so late," Rei apologized as he bowed,

"Uh, it's okay," said Takao calmly and got up from the bed and walked towards Rei. Rei picked up the box,

"Want cake?" he offered.

Takao dug up a small table from the closet and sets it up,

"That's a big closet…" said Rei out loud as he took a look inside but realized it was pretty messy that he wasn't even sure how that small table even fit in there.

"…You made this?" Takao asked looking at the beautifully designed cake. White and smooth as snow with pink flowers around it.

"Yeah! Oh and here! I saw these flower candies and I know you'll love these! They're really good!" said Rei as he took what looked like a bouquet from under his cape, but it was really candy shaped like flowers in a bouquet.

"Thank you…" said Takao and was about to smile but his mind imagined the candy flowers as real flowers,

"_Brooklyn used to give me flowers all the time…"_

"Here," Rei offered a slice with his cute smile as a bonus.

Takao took a bite from Rei's cake and he felt like he was in heaven!

"It's good!"

"I get that a lot!" said Rei smiling.

The two started eating the cake but it was pretty silent between the two until Takao finally broke the silence.

"You know…Everyone tells me that thieves are bad people. How could a top student like you be someone so bad too? But even so, I don't think you're bad," said Takao innocently and Rei smiled again,

"Thank you, that means a lot to me. Why do think I'm not bad?" Rei asked,

"Because…um…you have a nice smile and you're the most honest person I've ever met…" Takao admitted shyly.

"Takao-Kun, may I ask if you're always like this? Shy? Timid?" Rei asked and Takao shook his head.

"I'm usually more active than this. My Nii-San always told me that I'm like a little kid. I guess I can be a bit childish at times," Takao admitted but Rei found it a bit hard to believe, but then remembered that Takao mentioned a broken heart last time.

"Hey, this person that you can't seem to let go…why don't you change how you view the situation? Unrequited love is still love, and if you both have enough of it for both people, then who's to say it's not just good?" Rei explained and Takao got a hint of anger in his voice,

"What are you saying?! That's just lying to yourself!"

"Well, then you probably need a new object of desire," said Rei and handed a flower candy to Takao,

".." Takao opened it and puts it in his mouth.

"We humans are the worst when it comes to learning from experience. A new love will help you forget the hurt from the old ones. There's one thing you should never forget about love. Do you know what it is?" Rei asked and Takao removed the candy to answer,

"Love your partner more than yourself?"

"Noooop! Wrong answer!"

Takao was confused, he always have seen people put their lovers before themselves.

"You have to love yourself. That's as important as your lover," said Rei as he continues to finish his cake.

"Why?" Takao asked innocently and confused,

"If you love someone, you want them to return the love and stay with you always right?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Takao and waited for Rei to continue.

"Here's an example: If you give your beloved a present, you would want him to cherish it right? You would pick your gift carefully so he would never want to part with it, correct? You wouldn't give that precious someone a gift even you don't like. Therefore, you wouldn't expect that special someone to love you if you don't love yourself," Rei explained and not once, has he frowned. Takao moved onto his second candy flower,

"I see…"

"I know there's a smile hiding inside that frown. Eat candy and sweets, get angry if you want, but when you're all done, you'll smile again!"

Takao felt his face,

"I only feel skin, fat, and bones…"

Rei giggled, Takao's so cute when he doesn't have a clue on what he means…

"Takao!" Takao and Rei jumped,

"Y-Yes, Onii-Chan?"

"Can I come in?"

Takao quickly pulled Rei and shoves him into the closet without giving Rei time to even respond.

"Yes Nii-Chan!"

Hiroshi came in and gave Takao a look,

"Do you know how embarrass I get when you call me 'chan' out in public? Never mind…oh hey, cake," said Hitoshi and took a bite.

"Uh, a friend gave that to me!" said Takao as we slowly walks away from the closet to avoid suspicion.

"This is delicious!" said Hitoshi and took a slice for himself.

"So, um, why did you want to see me, Nii-Chan?" Takao asked and sits down on his bed and Hitoshi joins him while eating the cake,

"I wanted to talk. I know you're upset over what happened between you and Brooklyn but maybe you're taking this a little too hard," said Hitoshi,

"It's my first love; you think I know how to handle it?"

"Good point…but just so you know, Taka, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll be there for you okay?"

Takao nodded as Hitoshi pats his back,

"That's my brother; I have to finish up around the house. Go to bed, you have school tomorrow," said Hitoshi and left the room, slowly closing the door behind him. The moment Takao couldn't hear his brother's footsteps anymore; he darted for the closet and opened it, letting Rei and some junk fall out in a pile.

"I'm sorry!" Takao apologized and helped Rei up,

"It's okay, just couldn't breathe for a while…" said Rei a bit dizzy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're leaving already?" Takao asked,

"Yeah, it's midnight, we both have school tomorrow," said Rei putting his mask and hat back on.

"Oh, here. You're headband. Thanks for the cake, Rei-Kun," said Takao handing Rei's favorite possession back to him,

"Thanks…I'll see you in school Takao-Kun," said Rei and with a smile, he left.

* * *

"WE WANT IT!" Kiki and Mao shouted that Rei nearly dropped his plate and tea. The next morning, it was the usually routine except this time, Mao wanted something for once.

"What is it now?" Rei and Rai asked in unison.

"THAT!" Kiki and Mao pointed at the T.V. where Gao was watching.

"-About the ice dragon. The sapphire on the dragon's forehead is worth one million dollars! This ice dragon is the birthday present for Takao Kinomiya, the youngest son of the Kinomiya family. The present is given to him by his father, head of the Kinomiya fortunes…"

"We want that!!" Kiki repeated,

"Please?" Mao asked sweetly.

"…But, but that's a birthday present," said Rei, going against it.

"Yeah, we can't just take someone's gift from their parent," said Rai, agreeing with Rei.

"But it's so pretty," said Mao,

"Yeah! And that sapphire is worth a lot!" Kiki added.

"But…"

"PLEASE?!"

"Don't give in, Rei," said Rai and this was the longest time that Rei had to hesitate for a reply.

"…I'll do it…"

"_What am I going to do?" _Rei asked himself, worried of what Takao will think of him. What if Takao reveals his identity?!

* * *

**Here's chapter 2! Oh, I edited a few stuff in chapter one. But it's not much of a difference. So, until chapter 3 comes, you can ponder what Rei will do. **


	3. The Ice Dragon

"Good morning…" said Rei gloomily when he walked into the office with a stack of boxes. Max and Kai stared; they never saw Rei this disappointed before. Max got up from his desk and walked over to his friend,

"Are you okay, Rei?" Max asked with concern and Rei sighed,

"Fine, just fine," said Rei in a very tiring voice and drops the boxes next to Max's desk.

"Is something bothering you?" Max asked innocently and it reminded Rei of Takao and Takao reminded him of the present and the present reminded him of how he's going to steal it and that reminded him of how that innocent look won't be nice and innocent next time he sees Taka. Rei groaned and sat down in his chair and buries his face in his hands.

"…Max, why don't you go and get us some tea and sweets?" Kai suggested getting up from his chair and puts his book down.

"Okay!" Max replied cheerfully and ran out the door. Kai pulled his chair along and went to Rei to sit next to him.

"Something you want to walk about?" Kai asked and waited patiently for Rei's reply. Rei looked at him and sighed again,

"You hungry?"

Rei and Kai left a note to Max that something came up and had to leave for lunch real fast; though the two only went out to a hilltop to eat lunch that Rei made.

"Lunchtime!"

"So, what's wrong?" Kai asked taking a rice ball.

"_It feel like Kai's psychic! He knows exactly when I need to talk or ask for help! It scares me sometimes! Kai is always wise and I can always count on him…"_

"Well…I'm in a very bad dilemma here and, I don't know what to do either…" Rei mumbled but Kai was still able to hear and Kai thought about that one sentence as he ate.

"There were once 2 travelers. They followed the same road, carrying the same load. Even so, each was convinced that the other one had a lighter cargo, so they decided to trade. When they did, each became convinced that he'd been cheated into carrying a heavier pack. It's a fault of human nature. Everybody thinks they have the worst problems in the world. But if you fight that impulse and remember there are many whose luck it worse. Your troubles suddenly become easier to bear…" Kai finished his short lecture and Rei remained speechless but finally smiled,

"You always know what to say Kai, thanks. Wise advice," said Rei and thinks he might know what to do.

"These rice balls are delicious," Kai complimented and Rei sweat drops.

"_Well, he usually always knows what to say but I think he likes my food too much…"_

"Hey!" Daichi's voice was heard and running up to them.

"Hi Daichi!" Rei greeted,

"Hello Secretary Daichi, how's the Kindergarten Division?" Kai asked with a monotone voice.

"ELEMENTARY! And I'm not here to eat so no thanks Rei. I'm also not here for school business, okay, Secretary Kai? 20 FACES POSTED ANOTHER NOTICE!"

Rei almost chocked on his own tea.

"His next target is Takao Kinomiya-San's birthday present, the ice dragon! He's nothing but a showoff! The party's at the Ikebukuro Sunshine Center in front of the world import mart building! Cursed 20 Faces! This time, I, Daichi Sumeragi, will stop your plan and bring you to justice!" Daichi shouted to the world with pride.

"No wonder that kid is looked up to in Kindergarten," said Kai who was still eating Rei's lunch,

"Elementary…" Rei corrected with a sweat drop.

"Hey! Leave some for me!" Daichi swiped a rice ball.

Junior High School Moon Class:

"Takao-Kun!"

Takao looked up from his book, actually it was a manga.

"Ming Ming-Chan, Mystel-Kun, good morning," Takao greeted.

"I saw you on T.V. yesterday!" said Ming Ming, very excited,

"I was on T.V.?" Takao asked with a question mark above his head and the other two sweat drops.

"Your birthday present was big news!" said Mystel,

"It's so pretty! Your dad had it custom made, I'm sure!" said Ming Ming and sighed dreamily.

"You heard of 20 Faces' announcement though right?" Mystel asked who was staying focused.

"Did he post another notice?" Takao asked and Mystel slapped himself,

"Yeah! He said he's going to steal your gift!"

"What?" Takao wasn't sure if he believed what he just heard.

"Oh yeah! It's so sad, I want to cry!" said Ming Ming, who came back to reality.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei was one arm's length away from the window Takao was sitting next to but he continued to hang when he heard Takao's friends run up to him and told Takao of his notice.

"No! Now I'll never be able to explain it if his friends won't leave! This is bad…" Rei climbed halfway down only to slip and fall the rest of his way down.

* * *

Takao tugged on his annoying suit, why do these things have to be so tight around the neck anyway?

It was his birthday, yes, but he didn't feel like celebrating.

"There's no escape! He said 8 O' Clock sharp! With this many guards, he's trapped once and for all!" said Daichi looking at his watch. Everyone was dressed formally; even Daichi who wasn't enjoying it, but neither was Kai.

"Why was I even invited?" Kai asked out loud,

"Mr. Kinomiya-San invited all the school class boards. How do you think Daichi is even here?" Max pointed out while eating some cheese cubes.

"But I didn't think they would include Kindergarten kids for this party," said Kai and Daichi grew an anime vein.

"I'm in ELEMENTARY!"

"Whatever…"

Max stared at the sky like he was in deep thought,

"You really think you'll get 20 Faces this time?" Max asked,

"YES! Of course!"

"Okay, so, that crane didn't appear out of thin air?" Max asked pointing towards a giant crane.

"WHA? Where did that come from?!" Daichi exclaimed but the electricity suddenly went out, almost causing panic among the guests. Hitoshi grabbed a hold of Takao, making sure he doesn't disappear along with the ice dragon.

"IT'S THE MYSTERIOUS 20 FACES!" the crowd exclaimed as 20 Faces stood at the top of the cranes with his helpful cane, and under the moonlight, 20 Faces was fairly noticeable. But so was the ice dragon that was being taken away like a toy from a crane game.

"…He's really going to do it…" Takao whispered to himself as he felt water forming in his eyes. Hitoshi held Takao closer,

"_I'm sorry, Taka-Chan…" _Hitoshi thought as he pats Takao.

"Go catch him!" Daichi ordered the police.

Hitoshi released Takao when he felt it was safe. Takao stared as 20 Faces ran off, but suddenly, a box wrapped gift fell into his hands like it dropped from the sky.

_Happy Birthday Takao Kinomiya-San_

_I'm truly sorry for doing this to you_

_Please forgive me_

_Love, 20 Faces_

Takao read the card twice to make sure it was really what he was reading.

"_Love?" _Takeo thought to himself reading that one word.

* * *

"Thanks! Thanks a million!" Rei shouted after a truck after they dropped off a huge container the next morning. His friends came out to see what it was,

"What's the ice cream for?" Rai asked when he read that the container was a vanilla ice cream container.

"The ice dragon was really heavy. There's no way I could've carried it all by myself. So I had it delivered in this carton. Before you ask, I chose vanilla because its temperature is similar to ice," Rei explained.

"Wow Rei! You're so smart!" said Kiki,

"No doubt!" Mao agreed,

"Can we have ice cream now?" Gao asked,

"Um, sure? It's in the fridge," said Rei and sighed.

"What's wrong, Rei?" Rai asked,

"I hope Takao-Kun isn't too sad…"

At school, Takao was there earlier than usual.

"Taka!" Mystel waved when he saw his friend and jumped from the tree he was in.

"Good morning, Mystel," Takao greeted and Mystel smiled in return, but then noticed something,

"Takao, that cap…"

"I know, any sorts of hats aren't allowed in school when class starts but class didn't start yet!"

* * *

For a few days, Rei hasn't seen Takao during school hours. He even went through the trouble of climbing the tree again but he didn't see Takao in class that day. He was planning on visiting him as 20 Faces but didn't have the guts to do it. What if really did hate him and was helping the police trap him?

Rei has been distracted for the longest time.

"Rei! Look out for the pole!" Daichi warned as Rei walked right into it, hard.

"Ow…"

"What's wrong with you Rei? You've been hitting or tripping over stuff for the past couple of days!" said Daichi as he watches Rei rub his forehead.

"I'm fine, Daichi, really," said Rei as he rubs harder.

"Hey, Rei look. What's with all these people?"

Daichi looked across the street where everyone was gathered around a bulletin.

20 Faces plagues Takao Kinomiya again! 

The target is still unknown though.

"WHAT? Again?!" Daichi exclaimed but Rei looked like he wanted to jump off a cliff.

"_WHAT? I didn't write that notice! What's going on? Who's behind this? Why pick on poor Takao-Kun? Are my sinful deeds catching up with me? B-But! But if Takao-Kun received the notice…HE'LL HATE ME FOR SURE!"_

"Rei? Are you okay?" Daichi asked, worried.

"I…no, I'm not…"

* * *

Rei came home a bit later than his friends did but he walked in with the most gloomy look anyone's ever seen.

"Rei! Welcome back!" Mao greeted but Rei walked right past her and everyone else and headed for his room.

"I'll be in my room until I start dinner," said Rei with a fake smile and shuts the door.

The next day, Rei left extra early to get to the office as soon as possible.

"Uh, Kai?" Rei asked as he crept into the room. He knew Kai would be here, he's always the first one here.

"Oh, hello Rei. What are you doing here so early?" Kai asked as he puts more stack of papers for Max to sign on his desk.

"I…"

"…Something serious huh?"

Rei nodded and Kai sighed and pulled up two chairs and the two sat down.

"Have you heard the expression "Dive off the Stage at Kiyomizu"? There's a famous shrine called Kiyomizu temple. They have a stage that's pretty high off the ground. It's not so high, though, that anyone has ever died from jumping off it. The expression means that if you're willing to risk your life to accomplish a task, you can do anything, but if you are doing it just to shock the people who are watching, then you'll likely end up embarrassed. Most people don't get that part. It's a hidden meaning, that anything is worth doing should also carry with it a little honest danger. You have 2 choices when it comes to problems. Ignore them and let them have their way, or solve them no matter what the personal cost may be. You can fix any problem if you don't care about being laughed at or what other might think. People who won't take action don't have the right to worry anyway…"

Rei listened and nodded. He sounds like an adult explaining to a child but Rei didn't mind. He was right, like always.

"You're right, Kai. Thank you! I won't run away! Oh! By the way, I baked this! Enjoy it with Max! Tell the school I went home sick," said Rei and took off, running past Max,

"Bye Max!"

"Uh, hi? Bye?"

Kai handed some of Rei's sweets,

"Here, Rei made these for us," said Kai as Max took one. Kai puts the rest on Max's desk.

"Rei's the best cook ever!" said Max cheerfully and sits down,

"Yes, he is. We're going to say that Rei went home sick later, for now, lets get to work," said Kai as he puts the chairs back.

"Um…you know, I'm not feeling so good either…" said Max and Kai gave him a glare.

"Sign those papers…now!"

The night that the notice said the Rei was supposed to come, today, Rei got dressed and left without a word.

"_I have to check this out!"

* * *

_

**So…Rei confronts Takao about the situation and about stealing his birthday gift. On the other hand, Takao has to clear up his mind and his feelings.**


	4. Steady As He Goes

It was damp weather. A bit chilly but not too chilly and some moisture in the air from the small rain earlier.

"I made the cops dress for the weather and come for battle!" said Daichi triumphantly as he points to the sky in his yellow raincoat.

"I dare you to come 20 Faces!" Daichi added.

Rei opened the window and climbed in,

"_Poor Daichi, if only he knew that he tells me his plans before he actually does them," _Rei thought and closes the window. He actually had to go through a window that isn't occupied by the police this time instead of the balcony door so that the police don't spot him. He crept through the dark mansion and finally found Takao's room and crept in.

"_He must be asleep…" _Rei thought when he saw that there were no lights on whatsoever.

"I'm been…waiting for you."

Rei's eyes adjusted to the darkness in this room and saw that Takao was fully awake, wearing his night clothes and sitting on his bed. Takao reached over and turned on his lamp on his side drawer in a low light.

"Takao-Kun!" Rei exclaimed and immediately took his mask off,

"Takao-Kun! I'm here to explain! That note-"

"That was me," Takao cut in.

Rei anime falls, nearly fainting.

"Huh…?"

"I wrote that notice…" Takao said shyly above a whisper.

"But why?" Rei asked as he sat on the bed facing Takao.

"Because…I wanted to see you. I got this for you…" Takao pulled a red rose out from behind him and nervously handed it to Rei who took it and looked at it.

"I don't know where you live. I don't have your phone number or e-mail. I only know your name, but only because I recognize you from school. But even so, I can't even get within 20 foot near you. You're always in the office, working. And when you take a single step outside, you're immediately surrounded. So I wrote the note, I'd figure that with integrity like yours, you'd never let anyone use your name unchallenged. At least that's what my brother said so I took that idea to write the notice…you're not mad at me are you?" Takao asked and looked at Rei for an answer.

"Well…of course I'm not mad! Why would I be? I have tried to find you at school but, I couldn't. You were either not in class or I was trapped indoors. I completely understand," said Rei in a gentle voice and smiled for Takao. Takao grinned back and got off the bed pulled up a small table from the corner as well as two chairs.

"Come on, have a seat. I baked some cake this time!" said Takao as he puts the chairs opposite of each other with the cake already lying on the table. It was a plain cake, with no decorations but cake nothingness.

"I spent all day in the kitchen. I'm a horrible cook but I tried with help from my Nii-San," said Takao and cut the cake for the two of them. Rei stared at the cake and then sighed,

"I wanted to sincerely apologize for stealing your birthday gift…" said Rei full of honesty and hoped that Takao really didn't hate him for it. Takao blinked but only smiled,

"This cap you got me means more to me than that ice dragon," said Takao and patted his own head to show Rei he does appreciate it.

"Thank you… that means a lot to me," said Rei and started to eat the cake as well as the tea that Takao served.

"Isn't it scary to be a robber? Being on that crane must have been terrifying!" said Takao and asked with curiosity. Rei looked at Takao and the shadows caused by the only light in the room made his see Takao in a whole different way. It's like seeing how lonely he really is even with that fake smile on the outside. Yet, Takao was so innocent and pure. His mind just racing with curiosity and trusts 20 Faces, even knowing he's a thief, a criminal, someone bad. Rei smiled and chuckled lightly,

"I was more scared of you hating me after you read that false threat," said Rei with light blush.

"No! Of course not! But…um…" Takao's voice started to drift as he looked away from Rei who only leaned closer to get a closer look.

"Look, um, I like you…a lot. You're the first person in a long time that I can trust this much…" said Takao, a bit shy and nervous at what he's saying.

"You're giving me too much credit, Takao-Kun. I like you too; you're a very good person. A pure and innocent heart," said Rei and Takao slightly blushed.

"Um, is it possible for you to, um…"

"Yes?"

"I mean, do you…well, uh, what I mean is…"

"TAKAO!"

Takao flinched when his door slammed open with his brother standing there with an annoyed look. Rei dropped his fork and his reflexes made him stand up and ended up tripping over the chair. Hitoshi turned on the light switch and sighed.

"Nii-Chan! I can explain!" Takao immediately got up to defend Rei.

"Don't call me 'Chan' for the last time!" Hitoshi snapped, for a moment ignoring the fact that 20 Faces was in his little brother's room and ONLY with his little brother.

Rei stood up and reached for his things by at the floor by the table,

"So you're 20 Faces!" said Hitoshi and reached Rei's things before he could.

"Nii-Chan!"

"I'm not here to steal anything! I will leave if you want me to. I'm sorry for any trouble I have caused," said Rei politely and bowed.

"…Takao, stand outside your room for a moment," said Hitoshi seriously,

"B-But!" Takao was about to protest but Hitoshi wouldn't have it.

"Now!" he snapped and Takao quietly slipped out, closing the door behind him.

Rei waited for what Takao's older brother had to say, and hoped that he didn't recognize him.

"So you're 20 Faces…" Hitoshi repeated and sat down on the ground, keeping his hands on Rei's stuff. Rei, having that there's not much of a choice, sat down on the floor in front of him.

"Yes, I'm 20 Faces but I swear! I don't mean Takao-Kun any harm!" Rei said quickly, right away assuming the first reason an older sibling would feel.

"…Then explain why you come to see him every now and then?" Hitoshi asked and Rei was taken back by it,

"How? How did you know that-"

"I came into this room plenty of times and I know most of my little brother's belongings. The last time I checked, he did not own a black cane, gloves, and a hat that was left next to table the night that Takao was somehow eating cake by himself that he did not bring home with him after school that very day. Not only that, I often hear him talking to himself which of course was actually you. Plus, that new favorite cap of his seems to have appeared out of no where after his birthday. Now…how do I know that I can trust you spending time with my little brother?" Hitoshi asked staring, almost glaring at Rei who felt very uncomfortable when looking into his eyes. Rei gulped, he remember Takao's older brother and was a very good older brother and sometimes protective. And he also remembered Takao talk about times when his older brother beats up bullies for picking on Takao.

"Well…that cake that appeared out of no where was made by me…"

"Oh really…not a bad chef for a thief," Hitoshi complimented and Rei had a small sweat drop,

"Um thanks…And um, I didn't want to steal his birthday gift but I had to so I had to get him something to make up for it. But, I swear, I won't let any harm come to Takao-Kun. Nor will I do anything to hurt him! Please trust me, but if you really don't want me here, I'll go," said Rei but was really hoping that Hitoshi wasn't _that _protective.

"…You look familiar…" said Hitoshi who never let his eyes off of Rei.

"Uh, I'm on T.V. a lot!" Rei quickly said.

"No…I think I've seen you around the neighborhood or at school," said Hitoshi and raised a brow and Rei was starting to panic.

"Well, um, maybe it was just someone else!"

"…Oh yeah, you're Rei Kon. Part of the Junior High Class Board. The only boy that has hair that long has to be you," said Hitoshi pointed at Rei hair. Rei just wanted to slam his head against the wall a few times.

"I never should've taken the mask off…" he mumbled with his face in one of his hands. Hitoshi sighed, wondering what to do with 20 Faces. Suddenly an idea just seemed to slither its way into Hitoshi's mind.

"So, I assume you don't want me turning you in right?" Hitoshi asked,

"No! Please don't! I'll do anything!" Rei immediately answered to protest.

"Anything huh?" Hitoshi asked with a light smirk.

"Uh…almost anything," said Rei, nervous of what that 'anything' could be.

"Alright then, listen up. Has Takao told you about his ex?" Hitoshi asked and Rei slightly nodded.

"Well, he didn't tell me about this person, just that he had an ex," Rei explained and Hitoshi nodded in understanding.

"Well, I think that my little baby brother shouldn't hang onto this person; that he should find someone else. But it's easier said than done. Takao is very lonely, he doesn't have many friends but his friends have lives too, therefore can't spend much time with him. Not only that, Takao has his own activities to do as well and I have school too. So, he doesn't have many people to talk to and that's why he gets lonesome and looks pretty depressing, that is…until you came into his life."

Rei's interest perked up, had him meeting Takao really made a change?

"I don't know when it started but sometime ago, Takao started acting different. Not right away, but slowly, Takao seemed to get his old personality back. He's smiling more, and he gets involved with more things. He asks a lot of questions, some even I can't answer. He talks about his day at school during dinner and he spends more time in the kitchen; more determined to get better at cooking for some reason. And not long, I figured out that you've been seeing him for a few nights…"

Rei nodded and then was confused,

"So…what exactly do I have to do so that you won't turn me in?" Rei asked, hiding that nervousness.

"Oh that's easy…I want you and Takao to go steady!"

"…………"

* * *

"What are you doing up so late, Takao, by boy?"

"Huh? Oh Grandpa! Um, Nii-Chan needed to uh, inspect my room…" said Takao with his eyes wondering, trying to make up a good excuse for standing outside his own room.

"Inspect?" Takao's grandpa asked as he walked up to Takao with his glass of water.

"Um, yeah…" said Takao, nodding his head, hoping his Grandfather would buy it. Then a knock was heard from Takao's door and it slightly opened,

"Uh, Takao, I think you need to come back in here," said Hitoshi and Takao immediately pushed himself in.

"What's going on Hitoshi?" Grandpa asked,

"Nothing, really. We'll be going back to sleep soon okay?" said Hitoshi and closes the door again.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Takao exclaimed as fans Rei with a fan.

"I think I scared him," Hitoshi admitted,

"Why?!" Takao demanded,

"I didn't think my request would be that big of a shock to him. What kind of thief is he?"

"Nii-Chan…" Takao growled in anger with an anime vein.

Rei slowly sat up after the world stopped spinning around him,

"Excuse Hitoshi-San, what did you want me to do?" Rei asked,

"Oh you know. And it wasn't a dream. Look, since you both have school tomorrow, lets just call it a night," said Hitoshi as he grabs Takao closer to him and started shooing Rei out the balcony door.

"Wait Nii-Chan! There are police out there!" Takao reminded,

"Its okay, this is how I exercise," said Rei as he puts his costume back on.

"Goodnight, Takao-Kun…" said Rei and smiled,

"Goodnight…20 Faces," said Takao shyly.

Rei left from the balcony and the police were on him that very second but it was no bother to Rei.

"…_I guess, I can be there for him. What's there to lose? He is really cute and it's the least I can do for him. But still…his brother didn't have to drop that on me like a bomb! Even so…I guess…I do like him enough. So…we're going steady huh?" _

Rei took off his mask and looked at the moon as he sat on the roof of his house.

"Beautiful moon tonight!" he said to himself and smiled. Rei then blushed a bright red, the moment the image of Takao appeared in his head.

"…We're going steady…"

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**Next: Of course, Takao finds out what his brother did of automatically putting him in a relationship like that for him and gets slightly mad.**

**But at the same time, grateful. Takao doesn't want this relationship to end up like the last one and works hard to be a better person.**

**Rei on the other hand, doesn't think much of it. Not seeing this new couple relationship any different than his previous relationship with Takao. But is that a good thing? Or bad?**

**Plus, exactly what kind of cake did Takao feed Rei in this chapter? **


	5. Fridays Full of Promises

**Kinomiya Residence Living Room:**

On an expensive and comfortable couch sat four members of the Kinomiya family watching a big screen T.V. Takao and Hitoshi sat on the left side of the couch with Takao on the very left. Being the youngest usually means he can't participate in the 'older' conversations that his brother talks about with his Grandfather and Father.

"_And our next story: The mysterious 20 Faces has stolen Phearohnix, a jewel encrusted sword from the Dragix X." _

"_As he had indicated in his warning note, he had the Phearohnix in his hand by half past midnight before escaping on a mothra glider. As usual, these feats of daring were accomplished despite a heavy police presence, commandeered by one obnoxious kindergarten student."_

"_20 Faces is always on some new adventure…although, Nii-Chan didn't have to go that far to make me happy!" _Takao thought with a smile but turned into a frown and gave a small glare to his older brother next to him.

"That 20 Faces sure gets around!" said Grandpa with a voice full of energy.

"At least he's moved on from pestering Takao. Stealing his birthday present was an awful thing to do," said Mr. Kinomiya with a taste of hate in his voice. Takao sighed, it was a rare to have his father home so he appreciates the moments when he is, but he wished he could be more of a family kind of father. That way, he can tell him anything and not have him stay mad at 20 Faces 24/7.

"_Father still thinks I'm not happy without Mother around anymore…" _Takao thought and sighed again. While it's kind of true, Takao's father always tries to keep his sons happy. But since he's always busy and can't spend time at home, he pampers his kids with expensive gifts. Hitoshi understands so he tries to his best to help out where his father can't, though Takao's still young and can't help but feel the way he does.

"Plus, didn't send a ransom note involving you recently, Takao?" Mr. Kinomiya asked,

"Not a note, a _notice_. And no, there was not notice about a ransom involving me," Takao replied,

"Hey, now that I think of it, he didn't steal anything last time…"

Hitoshi and Takao stiffened and both tried to think of something to cover it up.

"He stole my cake!" Takao quickly said and Hitoshi gave his little brother a weird look.

"Cake?" Takao's family asked in unison with confusion written over their faces.

"Yeah! The cake I baked with Nii-Chan! He ate the whole thing actually!" said Takao with fake enthusiasm. Hitoshi smirked and said,

"Even though you mistook the salt for sugar?"

"WHAT?!" Takao exclaimed, "Why didn't you warn me, Nii-Chan!"

"Because I'd thought you would notice and I thought it would be funny if you ate it. But didn't you notice? It was burnt and crispy on the bottom too," said Hitoshi remembering the black as coal burnt bottom of the cake that he took a peek at.

"Burnt and crispy like grilled rice balls…" Takao moaned in disappointment.

"Burnt food causes cancer you know," said Hitoshi,

"Your head if full of useless knowledge, Hitoshi," said Grandpa with a sweat drop,

"It's not useless!"

"_I used salt instead of sugar. I served my beloved a cake that tasted like ashtray!" _Takao though, mad at himself but buried his face I his hands when he felt his face burn up, _"Did I just say 'beloved'?" _Takao then glared at his brother,

"How did you know so much about the cake?!"

"I washed my hands before I sampled it," Hitoshi answered with a fake innocent smile.

"I hate you so much right now, Nii-Chan!"

"Oh you do? Here, take your anger out on this doll…" said Hitoshi and handed Takao a dang-it doll and then went back to watching T.V.

* * *

"LUNCHTIME!" Rei shouted so that all his friends could hear. He and his friends went for a picnic in an open field. Rei volunteered to make lunch there.

"COMING!" his friends shouted as rolled their way in their roller blades and skateboards.

"Whoa stop!" Rei shouted but too late, they already crashed into their table; Mao was the only one that rolled to a stop on her skateboard.

"Told you that you guys were going too fast," she said and the boys only groaned.

"The food!" Kiki shouted looking around,

"Our lunch!" Gao added, looking around.

"Oh yeah, food is more important than me?" Rai asked as he helped himself up.

"I saved it…" said Rei holding everything as his friends watched, impressed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"More tea? Another egg sandwich?" Rei asked his friends, offering the food with a bright smile on his face.

"You seem really happy today," said Rai taking another sandwich.

"Did something good happen to you and didn't tell us?" Mao asked holding her cup up for Rei to pour more tea in.

"What? M-Me? What makes you say that?" Rei asked,

"You're positively beaming with joy aren't you?" Kiki asked with a teasing voice.

"Uh, r-really?"

"You're even stuttering," Gao added, taking more sandwiches.

"I-I'm talking p-perfectly normal! Don't b-be silly! We're out of lemons, I'll go get some!" said Rei quickly and took off.

"He was definitely shuddering," said Kiki and went back to his lunch as Gao wondered why Rei even needed lemons for.

"I wanted more milk tea," said Rai looking at his empty cup,

"That look, it means he's in love!" said Mao and his brother only gave her a look as his puts his cup down,

"Don't be stilly," he said and shook his head,

"Then you explain what's going on with him," said Mao with a pout,

"That's Rei's business and we won't poke our nose in to where it doesn't belong," said Rai and Mao only sighed and nodded in agreement.

It was Friday night and a familiar knock was heard at the balcony window/door.

"What is amendment #22?"

20 Faces smiled, hearing that voice again,

"The freedom to choose your trade," Rei answered and the door opened to reveal Takao,

"How did you know that? I only heard it on a commercial," said Takao, face beaming to see Rei again. Rei noticed when he came that a table was set for two outside and his instincts that told him that they were going to spend time outside were right again when Takao came out and led Rei to the table and they sat down to talk and enjoy their snacks.

"I have to apologize for something…" said Takao who more liked mumbled it with embarrassment.

"For what?" Rei asked taking a cookie that was on the table.

"For the cake…I'm so sorry!" Takao blurted and Rei tried to calm him down,

"For what?" Rei asked again,

"My cake was gross! Like a big dummy, I used salt instead of sugar. Even worse, I even burnt tit!"

"You did? It tasted pretty good to me," said Rei, trying to make Takao feel better about this,

"YOU LIAR!" Takao exclaimed, making Rei flinch, "You can't tell me a salty cake tasted good! It's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible. And I'm not lying. The fact that you made it for me was what kept me from tasting the bad part of the cake," said Rei sincerely making Takao's face go red again,

"Thank you, that means a lot to me. And, have to apologize about my Nii-Chan…l-look, what he said, um, we don't have to...you know…um, well…"

"Its fine, Takao-Kun! Really, it is. I'm more than happy to be in a relationship with someone like you. I feel very lucky!"

Takao wasn't sure if he can take much more of sweet compliments feeling that his head might erupt from getting so hot.

Rei smiled watching Takao who was trying to bring his body heat back to normal.

"_Isn't he just adorable like that?" _Rei thought to himself as Takao finally got his face to show its regular skin tone.

"Anyway, I have to go," said Rei, standing up which made Takao stand up as well,

"Already?" Takao asked, disappointed.

"You have a marathon tomorrow at school, you need to rest," said Rei, putting his disguise back on.

"How did you know?!" Takao asked in surprise and embarrassment,

"When you're involved, I always know," said Rei sweetly and tied his mask on,

"_It's not like I can tell him I watch him from the tree. I'll look like a stalker!" _Rei thought trying to hide the blush of embarrassment that he has to spy on his new boyfriend.

"See you next Friday," said Takao as Rei starts to climb down from the balcony.

"Okay, want me to bring anything?" Rei asked and Takao shook his head,

"Your presence is enough. I need to practice my cooking and baking skills anyway!"

"Okay then, practice hard. Goodnight, Takao-Kun, I promise I'll come," said 20 Faces with a smile and disappeared into the night.

"Oh, he left already? Did you kiss him yet?" Hitoshi asked from behind causing Takao to jump and patted his chest which he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"NII-CHAAAAAAAAN!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"On Friday?" Rei asked with a sad look,

"Why not?! This Friday, a rose called 'Sweet Candy' will be at the Hibiya Gardens!" said Mao happily,

"It's just one day and one rose too," Kiki reminded, helping Mao out.

"…Does it have to be THIS Friday?" Rei asked, trying to get out of it,

"REI PLEASE!" Mao pleaded,

"Rei, if not for her, for me," said Rai and Rei looked at him,

"Why?" Rei asked,

"I forgot to give her a birthday gift last time remember? It's the least I can do for her so get it for me at least?" Rai asked in a whisper and Rei nodded and then sighed, wondering what to do about his situation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No one wants to break a promise, Rei, but unfortunately, sometimes we have too. Look at Max, I promised him that he can have a 20 minute break after he finished his first stack of papers but now I made him work on the next one for his and the school's sake," said Kai pointed over his shoulder where Max is at his desk signing all those piles of papers.

"Um, you know that was lying, Kai. There's a difference between lying and breaking a promise," said Rei and Kai only grunted at being caught.

"Kai! I'm tired! My wrists are tired! Can I take my break now?" Max whined shaking his hand,

"Fine! But you can't leave the room because I know you're just going to run away," said Kai,

"What are you talking about?" Max asked with an innocent look but he agreed to stay in the room only. Kai turned his attention back to Rei,

"There's an old wilder movie called 'Some Like it Hot' starring Chris Sun and Ulrich. A couple of guys hide from the mob by dressing as women. And a rich tycoon proposes to Jack, thinking he's a girl. So Jack says 'I smoke' and the tycoon replies 'Doesn't matter.' So the guy says 'I'll cheat,' but the tycoon says 'I'll forgive you.' Finally, the guy had enough and seeing no other way out, he removes his wig and declares 'I'm a man!' without batting an eye. But the tycoon retorts, 'Nobody's perfect.' Get the story Rei? No matter how hard you try, you can't do everything exactly right. If you can, then I would be the one controlling the school here. Even the greatest people in history made mistake and acted foolishly. If you want to be with this person, you shouldn't overextend yourself to avoid breaking a promise. Because once you do, you'll find you having to keep extending, and before you even realize it, you won't know who you really are anymore. Just trust that this person you promised realize how bad you feel for going back on your word," Kai explained with patience.

"You're right, as always Kai. Thanks! You're extremely helpful!" said Rei and smile spreads across his face.

"Of course I'm always right! And Max! Don't you even think that I don't know you're sneaking towards the door!" Kai growled and Max stopped moving right as his hand touched the doorknob,

"But I need some air!" Max whined,

"Sign your papers, then you can get air!"

"…Thanks for distracting him, Rei!" said Max and runs out the door,

"MAX!" Kai shouted after Max and sighed, frustrating in having to work with such an irresponsible chairman.

* * *

Takao rested his head in his arms as he stares into the night, waiting for his thief.

"Not here yet, eh?" Hitoshi asked walking up next to him.

"_What could be wrong? Did he get sick? Did the police finally capture him?!" _Takao though and too many 'what ifs' started running through his head.

"What's running through that thick head of yours?" Hitoshi asked and Takao jumped,

"Nii-Chan! When did you get here?!"

"Since the first dialogue of this paragraph. It's an old trick," said Hitoshi. The two waited, and waited, waited some more…and waited, waited, waited some more.

"I think it's about time we both went to sleep," said Hitoshi when the clock read almost 4:00 a.m.

"He better have a good reason!" Takao pouted angrily but tiredly.

"Come on Taka-Chan, you have school tomorrow, er, today, and it's not healthy to be up this late," said Hitoshi and lead his brother inside,

"Why didn't he come?" Takao asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes from being tired but also because he wanted get rid of his tears forming.

"He must have his reasons," said Hitoshi as he led his little brother over to his bed.

"Am I a bad person, Nii-Chan?" Takao asked, climbing in,

"Of course not, Taka-Chan! Anyone thinking that is the bad person, not you," said Hitoshi and tucks his little brother in.

"…Does he hate me?" Takao asked as he slowly dozes off to sleep,

"…No, he doesn't," said Hitoshi in a whisper and kisses Takao's forehead goodnight.

After only a couple of hours of sleep, Takao opened up his balcony door again to let the sun in,

"He never came by…" Takao thought out loud but when he saw what was outside, he ran out,

"WOW!"

Wherever he looked, there were flowers, especially red roses. A card stood out in the center of the flower-covered floor.

_I'm truly sorry. Can you ever forgive me? Can my apologies be enough? I'll be there next Friday, on-time. If you're still angry and don't want to see me, just keep your window closed, and I'll respect your slumber._

_Yours Always,_

_20 Faces_

Takao smiled, how could he stay mad after seeing this beautiful sight?

"I'm not mad…so I'll be waiting with cake and sweets on Friday!"

* * *

"Oh, you're awake Taka-Chan," said Hitoshi when Takao stumbled into the kitchen for breakfast.

"If you're too tired, you don't have to go to school today," said Hitoshi,

"No! I'm okay!" said Takao but he yawned right after he said that.

"…Grandpa! Takao's not feeling well!" Hitoshi shouted so that wherever their grandpa is, he can hear them.

"I'm fine, really," said Takao as he rubs his eyes.

"Don't think of it. Oh yeah, it was a good thing that 20 Faces didn't come," said Hitoshi as he led his brother back up to his room.

"Why?" Takao asked tiredly,

"You used steak sauce instead of chocolate."

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME, NII-CHAN!?"

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**Next (Not sure if everything will go into one chapter though): Takao continues to work hard to be a better person, and to perfect to bake a cake right, as Rei continues to steal things: including an Egyptian bowl for Mystel that he claims was his! **

**Later, Christmas is coming along and all Takao wants is a first kiss…**

**But how can he get any privacy if he keeps getting interruptions?!**

**And the usual question: Does Santa Claus exist?**

**Notes:**

**-Phearohnix and Dragix are the names of bit beasts in my other beyblade stories. Actually, Phearohnix was the disguise name for Dragix so it's the same bit beast. **

**-Rei and Takao see each other on Friday nights. In Japan, they have school on Saturdays too. **

**-Chris and Ulrich are characters from my other Beyblade stories except Chris was also from my Shaman King story. **


	6. Gifts from the Heart

"Okay, I'll help you out, Rei," said the newest member of the High School Division Class Board, Kyoujyu, sometimes called the boy genius. He's a pretty quiet person but his grades are off the charts, therefore, he's already on his last year of High School; he was quite surprised when Hiromi and Garland asked for him to join though.

"Great! Got a plan though?" Rei asked over the phone,

"Hmm…actually, yes, I'll be there in a few minutes!" said Kyoujyu and the two hung up. Rei tapped his foot a bit, waiting in the office for Kyoujyu. School was over, but that doesn't mean that people don't stay after school, fan girls being one of them. Kyoujyu knocked on the door which Rei immediately opened to let him in. Kyoujyu pushed in a blanket covered cart,

"Get under it, Rei, no one will suspect a thing," said Kyoujyu and Rei sweat drops. "This is your plan?" he asked, he expected something more…impressive.

Kyoujyu pushed Rei towards the gym, where Rei requested to be. Rei took a peek at the practice that's been going on in the gym.

"Point awarded to Takao! Match is over!" the judge announced,

"That's enough for today! Practice is over!"

Takao sat down on and wiped off some sweat as he puts down his wooden sword.

"You got lucky, Kinomiya-San! I'll beat you someday!"

Takao looked at his previous opponent, who had a confident look on,

"Yeah…someday," Takao replied,

"I don't know how you stay so calm! Well, see you later, Kinomiya-San. And remember! You can't stay the best forever! I will one day be the best!" the guy gloated and then waved goodbye to Takao as he grabbed his bags. Takao sighed as he watches the gym slowly disappear in numbers.

"Hey Takao!" Kyoujyu waved to get Takao's attention,

"Oh, hi Kyoujyu, it's been a while," said Takao, getting up and walking over. Rei popped out from his hiding place,

"You two are friends?!" he exclaimed,

"Rei-Kun…??" Takao stared in confusion with a sweat drop. Rei got himself from under there and patted his clothes,

"Yeah, Rei wanted to see you without being attacked by a mob of fan girls so he asked for my help," Kyoujyu explained,

"Thanks, Kyoujyu. Oh yeah, congratulations on getting on the High School Class Division," said Takao and smiled for his friend.

"No problem! Oh, hey Rei-Kun, I'm sorry, I have to go! It's my first meeting!" said Kyoujyu, panicking when he looked at his watch and ran off towards the High School. Takao and Rei stood in silence for a while.

"Um…you're very good…" said Rei, rubbing his left arm with his right,

"Hm? Good at what?" Takao asked and Rei only pointed at his outfit,

"Oh! Well, I guess I am. My grandpa used to do this when he was younger, and sometimes he still does…And well, I needed to do something in my spare time. After all, I have a lot of it," Takao explained and went back to his belongings to clean up.

"I see…hey Takao-Kun, since I can't always see you, and seeing once a week doesn't…satisfy me. And I've been meaning to ask you: What do you want for Christmas?" Rei asked and Takao stopped what he was doing ad he blushed a rosy shade of red but luckily, his back was facing Rei instead of his face.

"What do I want? I don't know…" Takao replied, in a soft and shy voice.

"Come on! There must be something you want," said Rei, encouraging Takao to think of something.

"…What do _you_ want?" Takao asked, turning to him.

"Huh? Me? Nothing really, if I wanted anything, I can always steal it," Rei pointed out but it didn't satisfy Takao,

"But Christmas is about giving…and I _want_ to give you something," said Takao and Rei thought about, putting a hand on his chin to think.

"I guess…I don't know either!" Rei replied with a light laugh.

"Well, it's the thoughts that count right?" Takao asked and Rei nodded,

"Of course! I don't care what you get me, if it's from you; I know I'll like it. I just hope I get you something just as good! (Rei looks at clock on wall)Uh oh, I'm really sorry, Takao-Kun. I have to go too, but if you really do think of something you want, I'll gladly get it for you!" said Rei and ran off as fast as Kyoujyu did leaving Takao alone in the gym.

"There's only thing I want…but you can't buy or steal it…" said Takao to Rei in a whisper, even though he knew Rei couldn't hear it.

* * *

Rei ran until he saw the tanned blonde, 

"Rei! I've been waiting for nearly a half hour!" Mystel snapped pulling his scarf from his mouth,

"I'm sorry! I lost track of time! I was seeing Takao-Kun and-"

"You know Takao? That's great! Then the three of us can hang out sometime!" said Mystel with a cheerful expression.

"Uh, yeah…" said Rei and felt stupid for just blurting things out like that. The two began walking home together. Rei walked a tad slower than Mystel so Mystel enjoys hopping around Rei as they talked.

"It's not that cold is it?" Mystel asked and Rei only shivered,

"Yes it is…so Mystel what's wrong?" Rei asked as he watches Mystel hop around next to him.

"There's a new antique collection on exhibit at the Ichigaya Newtype Museum. It's full of wonderful treasures. There's a glass bowl, from Egypt…"

"I'm sorry Mystel, but as much as you're my friend as everyone else back home, I can't steal an antique just because you want it," said Rei and Mystel only frowned as he stopped hopping and walked next to Rei,

"You didn't let me finish. I'm not as spoiled as your other friends, Rei; I know what to ask you to help me with. That bowl belongs to me!"

"WHAT?!" Rei exclaimed in surprise,

"It was made by my father who was friends with the original 20 Faces. In the museum, everything was made by this person named Emile Gare or something like that. Even the bowl was credited as belonging to this person. That bowl is rightfully mine, my father gave it to me," said Mystel pointing to himself,

"But how did it get into the museum?" Rei asked, not sure if he should even believe it.

"I told you, my father was friends with the original 20 Faces, your father! When my father made it, he made it to look exactly like Emile Gare's. But our fathers wanted to play a little joke so 10 years ago when the museum was exhibited before this one, 20 Faces exchanged the original with mine. Except, the plan didn't go the way they wanted because they never realized it was switched! I was really little back then but I still remember it as if it was yesterday. I loved that bowl, Rei; it was gift from my father. It was the last thing I got from him before he…"

"I understand, Mystel. But do you have the original?" Rei asked and Mystel shook his head,

"Of course not! I was having a temper tantrum when I found out what had happened that I broke the original!"

"What…?"

"But please Rei! You're the only one that can do this! And besides, if you steal it for me, I'll go to your place and we can eat chill noodles with it!"

"But Mystel, how am I going to explain why I stole it?"

"You don't normally explain anyway! Please? Please help me, 20 Faces!" Mystel pleaded,

"Oh alright, I'll do it," said Rei, surrendering to Mystel's puppy dog eyes.

It was the night that Rei said he was going to strike the museum, but it was also Friday, his weekly date with Takao. The two were indoors today because of the cold. But as usual, the two had something to eat while talking,

"I agree with your friend," said Takao when Rei explained his situation but didn't tell him that it was Mystel.

"Why?" Rei asked,

"The bowl was made for him by someone he loved right? Like you said back at the gym a couple of days ago: It's the thought that counts. A gifts true value isn't the price tag on it; it's the emotions and circumstances around it. The giver's intentions determine its value. Because your friend's father gave it to him, it's priceless to him," Takao explained,

"Wow, I didn't see it that way…" said Rei,

"You should! I'd rather die than lose a gift from you! If some jerk stole it as some kind of stupid joke, I'd chase the person to the end of the universe to get it back!"

Rei felt some heat rise up to his face,

"Takao-Kun…"

Takao looked over at his alarm clock that he set on the table,

"It's almost 9:00, your announcement said you'd strike at 10:00 right?" Takao asked pointing at the clock,

"How did you know?" Rei asked in surprise,

"The news guy said that 20 Faces is back from vacation and is up to no good," said Takao with a sheeply grin.

"Oh I see…" said Rei with a light smile.

"Thanks for coming to see me though, I know you have work to do," said Takao as he got up with Rei as Rei prepares his costume.

"It's my pleasure! I wanted to see you. Like I said, seeing you once a week…doesn't satisfy me. And besides, I did all the advance work so I'm good to go! And also, have you decided on what you wanted?" Rei asked and Takao immediately blushed,

"Um, n-no. You?" Takao asked and Rei shook his head,

"I wish I did though. But don't worry! I promise I'll get you something good!" said Rei and went outside, ready to leave the balcony.

"…Rei-Kun, I may not be able to help you on the job, but I'll be wishing you luck from here; just want you to know that," said Takao as Rei lifted his legs over the other side, and he sat.

"Thank you!" said Rei with a smile. Takao knelt down and looked at 20 Faces, and smiled for him,

"My 20 Faces is invincible! Those stupid policemen can't catch him!"

* * *

Daichi sneezed as he stood outside the museum. 

"Catch a cold there, Daichi-Kun?" Max asked as he walked over and handed Daichi juice. Max happened to be here to write down a report of what happened between the police and 20 Faces since Kai couldn't make it. Though why Kai want these things recorded is beyond Max.

"I do not have a cold! Someone must be talking about me…" said Daichi as he sipped his juice.

"You think you'll get 20 Faces this time?" Max asked with curiosity.

"Of course I will! Officers have the entrance blocked! The passage to the underground museum! And even the roof so 20 Faces can't make an air getaway!" Daichi pointed at all the policemen and Max nodded in understanding and impressed.

Suddenly, they heard water, like a river. But there are no rivers around here. Then the door of the museum burst open with water flooding out. Daichi immediately jumped into Max's arms,

"I can't swim!" he shouted as he held tightly onto Max, who was wondering how the museum got filled up with water so quickly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei, prepared with oxygen and goggles swam through the water.

"_Ugh! I hate it when I'm engulfed in water! I'm going to have to somehow pay for the damage for making the tank for the sprinkler explode. Ah-ha! That must be the bowl! So…his father and my father were behind this old switch-aroo. And this bowl was made for Mystel, someone his father cared about…" _

At home, Mystel was waiting with the rest of Rei's friends and was overjoyed when Rei returned.

"Rei! You're awesome! Thank you so much! I owe you big time! You're the best Rei!" Mystel gratefully thanked Rei and tightly hugged him.

"I thought I would never be able to hold this in my hands again!"

"You're welcome Mystel…" said Rei and smiled,

"Say! Let's serve some chilled noodles!" said Mystel and everyone nodded, wanting some. Rei changed from a thief to a chef as he prepares chilled noodles for his friends.

"Thanks again, Rei, I can always count on you…" said Mystel and smiled and it looked as if a ton of weight was lifted off the Egyptian's shoulders…

* * *

It was only a few days before Christmas arrives and everyone was getting busy. Especially Rei who was trying to decide whether to steal or buy presents for his friends. And worst yet, he still didn't have a clue of what to get Takao. 

"_My first boyfriend and I'm going to look like a terrible one myself if I don't get Takao-Kun something! Some on, Rei! Think!" _

"Rei! Stop hitting yourself and help us!" Kai's voice snapped Rei out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry!" Rei apologized and went back to work.

"Max, what should we do about this year's central activity?" Kai asked standing by Max's desk with notes in hand.

"What was it last year?" Max asked, looking bored.

"The students participated in an international trivia super quiz scavenger hunt. We started with the Tokyo Dome. Last year's winner won a month-long world cruise if I recall. And the trip didn't go against the student's attendance record," said Kai, looking through his notes.

"We do have a fantastic preparation committee. They would only need a day to wrap things up. It could be fun," Rei pointed out,

"Well, what do you think, Max?" Kai asked,

"Huh? What?" Max asked and Kai grew an anime vein. Obviously, Max didn't listen to half of what they're discussing.

"What does our chairman think the party's central's activity should be?" Rei asked and Max thought about it,

"I think we spend so much on our field trips that we should be conservative with Christmas spending. That would help Rei out a lot as Treasurer and Kai too!" said Max and the look on Kai's face softened a bit,

"Good ol'Max! Always so sensible. Now I know why you haven't taken over the job as chairman yourself, eh Kai?" Rei slightly teased.

"Shut up! So anyway, Christmas means presents right? So for Winter Break, we could set up a student body trip to somewhere nice like a Caribbean vacation. A tropical Christmas sounds pretty good to me…" Kai suggested,

"Well…" Max started,

"What's wrong Max?" Rei asked when he saw Max's worried look,

"Wouldn't that be too much work…for Santa Claus?" Max asked.

"Huh……?" Rei and Kai stared at Max with dot eyes.

"Rerouting all those presents would take time. Besides, how would we tell Santa anyway? His address isn't exactly public," said Max innocently.

"Max…what are you _talking_ about?" Kai asked, giving Max a stern look.

"Santa CLAUS Kai!" said Max like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kai and Rei faced Max at the front of his desk,

"Max, you can't possibly believe that…" Kai started saying and Rei finishing his sentence for him.

"Santa Claus really exists, do you? That's so cute! (I wonder if Takao-Kun believes in Santa.)"

"I may be absent-minded at times, but I know at least _that _much!" said Max with a cheerful smile.

"Of course…Heh, I didn't think you still believed in-" Kai was cut off by Max,

"Only an idiot doesn't believe in Santa Claus!"

Rei and Kai anime fall.

"Oops! It's teatime! Guess what guys? I got us some Christmas treats! Rei needs a break and as small gift, I'll get all our snacks this time!" said Max and left the office to get tea and cookies.

* * *

Rei snuck his way into the gym after school again, to talk to with Takao after he's done. Besides, Christmas Eve was on Friday and he couldn't wait until then. After Takao was done, and everyone else had left, Rei came out of hiding and the two sat for a nice conversion and Rei needed to find out something…

"Of course Santa Claus is real! Everyone knows that!" said Takao and Rei sweat drops,

"Eh, you believe in him too…?"

"He really does exist!" Takao pouted, knowing that Rei doesn't believe.

"Um, sure, okay…"

"Rei-Kun! It's not funny!"

"Okay! I'm sorry! Really! It's just that…never mind. But Takao, you really need to tell me what you want. I really want to get you something!"

Takao couldn't help it, every time Rei asks him what he wanted, he would blush. Takao took a deep breath,

"What I want? Well, it's just something that, well, um…" Takao took a quick glance at Rei who only tilted his head and waited for Takao to continue.

"What I want…" Takao scooted a bit closer to Rei, almost closing the gap between them. He leaned his face up, closer to Rei's, slowly getting closer as he started to close his eyes.

"_No turning back now…" _Takao thought, as he felt his face get redder and redder.

Suddenly one of the gym doors slammed opened,

"Takao! Are you done yet?! I've been waiting for nearly an hour! We need to get Grandpa and Dad's gifts!" Hitoshi shouted. Takao felt that this was more embarrassing than it was supposed to be and could've died there and then.

"NIIII-CHAAAAAN!"

Rei blinked twice, did he miss something?

* * *

Takao groaned, his face still hot from the humiliation.

"I'm sorry Taka-Chan, didn't mean to ruin it for you," said Hitoshi as the two walked towards the mall after they dropped everything home.

"You have such horrible timing! I hate you!" Takao pouted angrily.

"Gomen, but hey, you're the one that decided to wait at the last minute to pull of something as important and special as a kiss," said Hitoshi, explaining like he's some kind of college professor.

"Oh yeah, like your last relationship went so well, I should do things quickly in my relationship too!" said Takao sarcastically and got back at his brother good.

"Okay! Let's not talk about that!" said Hitoshi and cleared his throat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Eve was arriving in 2 days and Rei still couldn't think of something to give Takao,

"What kind of gifts do you give to your lover?" Rei asked out loud. Having a boyfriend for the first time is really causing trouble for Rei.

"Who's the special someone, Rei?" Max asked with a huge grin. Rei jumped, apparently, he said the last thing out loud, in front of Max when the two were having their tea at their usual tea time.

"_I'm glad Kai wasn't here to hear that…" _Rei thought and sighed,

"No one, Max," he replied,

"Aw come on! You can tell me! After spending a month in Italy with Giancarlo for my summer break, I actually learned how women think from him. So I can help you out!" said Max, who was actually making a real great offer here except Rei wasn't sure if he wanted Max to know he was talking about a boyfriend not a girlfriend. Besides, who takes advice from Giancarlo? Oh yeah, those that are desperate. Max just got influenced on accident.

"Max, Giancarlo doesn't know how women feel, he just knows how to get them. And those kinds of girls all think alike when they're after a rich guy's money…hey! Max! Can you contact Giancarlo?!" Rei asked and Max looked puzzled,

"Yeah, I have his e-mail and number, but why-"

"Great! Call him! Please!"

* * *

"Hey! Giancarlo! It's been a while!" Max greeted over the phone as Rei waited impatiently,

"Say, can you help me out? No, not with girls... You remember my friend Rei right? Well, he really needs to speak with Olivier; do you know how we can reach him? Because I don't have anything of any sort of reaching him." Max asked and the other line went into thought,

"_Of course Max! We're best of pals! Tell you what, I'll get him on the line now, hold on…" _said Giancarlo and started dialing for his friend in France.

"_Bonjour! Olivier speaking."_

"_Olivier! It's Giancarlo!"_

"And Max!" Max added,

"_You remember Max, right?" _

"_But of course I do. Bonjour Max, is there something you need?" _Olivier asked,

"Yeah! You remember Rei right? One of my friends when me and the two other members of this school's class division went to Europe? Well, Rei needs a word with the expert in romance!" said Max which earned him a smack over the head by Rei,

"_Of course I remember Rei, it's not easy to forget a rival in the art of culinary," _said Olivier and Rei smirked at remembering their little cooking contest.

"Great! Oh and Giancarlo, if you're on the computer, we can instant message each other since Rei wants this to be a private conversation," said Max as he rubbed his head,

"_I can help too! I know just as much about love as Olivier does!" _

Rei grabbed the phone from Max,

"No thanks, Giancarlo! Max really wants to talk to you on the computer so later!"

After a bit of convincing that Rei only needed to talk with Olivier, Giancarlo finally hung up to instant message Max.

"_So what can I help you with, Rei?" _Olivier asked,

"I'm having a problem in picking out a Christmas gift for my, um, lover. It's my first one so I don't know what I'm supposed to get!"

"_Hmm…well it's really not that difficult. You're just thinking too hard. You can start by wondering what this person likes and does, and then taking that to figure out what they want. It's like what you do with your friends and family," _Olivier explained,

"What if I want to say, with the gift, that I love this person?"

"_Well…how long have you two been dating?" _Olivier asked and Rei thought about it. How long _have _they been dating?

"About a month I think… (Actually, it was less)"

"…_That's it? A month and you're this concerned about it?" _Olivier asked like Rei was getting worked up over nothing,

"Well what can I do? He's a very sweet guy and I had to steal his birthday gift-I mean I ruined it! So…I should do something to make it up to him. Especially since I can only see him on Fridays and after school when he does kendo, and I just feel really sorry for him since he's always by himself and… it's really eating me from the inside out!" Rei let it all out and took a deep breath.

"…_You sound like you're talking about someone I know, funny if it was the same person. So, it's a boyfriend and not a girlfriend?" _

Rei's hand clamped over his mouth when he realized what he said.

"_It's fine, that's perfectly normal. Say…your boyfriend, he does kendo?" _Olivier asked,

"Yeah…"

"_Is he by any chance, Kinomiya?" _

"You know him?! Takao-Kun?!"

"_Yes, I met him when his father came over to France and we actually still keep in touch. I knew something was up when someone else besides my dear friend, Takao, asks for help on what to give their lover for Christmas. So…you're the infamous thief, 20 Faces, of Japan," _

"SHH! Someone might be listening!"

"_My apologies. Alright, this would be the perfect gift for Takao if you don't find a gift yourself…"

* * *

_

"Taka-Chan, in the kitchen again? You might as well take culinary class while you're at it!" said Hitoshi when he finds his brother once again making a poor attempt to cook and bake.

"You're the one not helping me!" said Takao as he once again tries to multitask by making his dinner and baking a cake at the same time. Hitoshi sighed and walked into the kitchen and puts down his cup that he was drinking from and put on his own apron,

"First off, you need help. Second, you're cake is burning…"

"Wha? Nii-Chan! Why didn't say so sooner!?"

Christmas Eve:

Rei had to open the office door this morning with his back as he pulled a wagon full of gifts from his adoring fan girls that kept coming and giving him Christmas presents as he walk down the halls of the school, or in the streets for that matter. It was like this every year so he actually bought a bigger wagon to be prepared but even this counted as small…

"You too, Rei?" Max asked as he came over to help Rei,

"So how big is your stack of presents this year?" Rei asked as they pulled the whole wagon in and Max started leading Rei towards his own pile,

"I would say they're about the same," said Max and pointed to his pile which reached the height of his desk.

"I'm just glad that this isn't as bad as Valentine's Day!" said Rei, remembering the previous years…

The door opened again, this time, Kai walked in while pulling a whole cart load.

"What the?!" Rei and Max stared in surprise with a sweat drop.

"Did it get bigger than last year?!" Rei exclaimed in surprise; Kai's pile, plus the cart, was higher than their 10th shelf on the bookshelf!

"I thought you guys told me we were all equal when it comes to the total amount of fan girls we have," said Max and Rei shrugged as Kai sighed.

"I wish…" he said and closes the door behind him. Rei and Max helped Kai get his gifts into the corner along with Rei and Max's load.

"You guys can have what you want, I don't need them," said Kai as he immediately starts to work.

"But Kai, we can't do that, these gifts were meant for you and only you," Rei pointed out,

"I don't really care. I never asked for them and I don't even know a fraction of those girls!"

"Neither do I, but I appreciate what they do so I accept them and treat them as gifts like they're supposed to be," said Max as he sat in his desk before Kai starts to get grumpy and he doesn't need Kai grumpy on Christmas Eve.

"I'm just going to end up donating probably everything after I open them!" Kai exclaimed,

"But Kai, that's not really a bad thing right? And speaking of gifts! Max, Kai! Here are yours!" said Rei cheerfully as he pulled out two presents from his bag and handed them to both his friends.

"Thanks! Rei-Rei! Oh yeah! Let me get yours!" chirped Max as get went over to his desk and searched the drawers.

"Hn…thanks," said Kai and stuffs it into his bag and then pulled out two smaller packages.

"Here…take them before I change my mind…" said Kai holding out two gifts for Rei and Max. Rei smiled and took his gifts as Max skipped over to get his and to give out his presents to Kai and Rei.

"I love Christmas!" said Max, as happy as ever,

"Me too!" said Rei with a sweet smile on his face,

"…"

"Come on Kai, you like it too, just admit it!" said Max in a teasing voice,

"…"

"At least wish Max and me a good Christmas! Please?" Rei cutely pleaded,

"…I'll do that at the end of the day, until then, we have work to do," said Kai as he organizes his papers.

Max and Rei smiled, it's nice to know that Kai's got a soft spot for them. As they worked, Rei couldn't help but think about what happened this morning back at home…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rei just got out of bed to head for school when he heard a loud crash sound. Rei rushed towards where the sound came from, which was the sun room, where Mao stayed in._

"_Mao! Are you okay?!" _

"_DON'T COME IN!" was the reply from inside except it wasn't only Mao's voice, it was every else as well._

"_Mao? Rai?" Rei asked with concern,_

"_We're fine!" came Kiki's voice,_

"_I heard something crash, are you sure you gu-"_

"_It's okay! We're okay!" came Mao's voice,_

"_You can't come in!" Rai added._

"_You're not hurt? Are you sure?" Rei asked, still worried._

"_YOU CAN'T COME IN!!!"_

"_Um okay…well, I'll have breakfast ready and I'll leave to walk with Daichi," said Rei and heads for the kitchen._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hmm…what were they up to?" Rei asked himself.

Kinomiya Residence:

A loud scream was heard followed by some thumps from fast running,

"NII-CHAAAAAN! I'm going to be late! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Takao demanded as he scurried from one place to another to get ready. Hitoshi, who was in the kitchen reading the newspaper while having a light breakfast only sighed,

"I tried, Taka-Chan, I tried three times and each time you said you would get up right away," said Hitoshi, not taking his eyes off of the paper. Takao grabbed his toast as he ran by,

"And you believed me?!" he asked as he hurried towards the door,

"Taka! Hold on!" Hitoshi called as he put his paper down,

"I gotta go!"

"Aren't you forgetting something besides a good bye to your dear brother?" Hitoshi reminded as he held Takao's lunch.

"Oh…oh yeah. Thanks and goodbye!" said Takao as he quickly grabbed his lunch and ran out the door.

Hitoshi smiled,

"_I guess 20 Faces isn't a bad person after all, Takao's actually going back to his old self…" _

When Takao finally reached his class, his teacher sighed,

"Late for once in a long time, Mr. Kinomiya-San?"

"I'm sorry!" Takao apologized with his hands on his knees as he catches his breath as his teacher sighed again,

"Well, sorry to do this to you on Christmas Eve, but: Outside! Take those buckets with you!"

Some students snickered and giggled, or sighed in Mystel and Ming Ming's case. Takao groaned as he ended up standing outside of his classroom again in a long time.

As Takao stood, he decided he might as well think of a gift to give to Rei in his spare time. And while he's at that, he might as well try and remember the recipe for his cake. He failed vanilla, chocolate and strawberry.

"_Ugh, I can't bake anything…" _Takao sighed in disappointment,

One more kind of cake to attempt: Ice Cream cake…

* * *

**It's bit longer than my usual chapters but hey, I love writing about Christmas! **

**Hey, should I make a chapter for Valentine's Day?**

**Next: Christmas is just around the corner, well, the next day. **

**Takao makes one last attempt to bake a cake right as his gift for Rei. **

**Rei on the other hand, felt like banging his head a few times against a wall to think of something to give to Takao, if he can't, he'll just have to take Olivier's suggestion…**

**But remembering from Mystel how much a gift is worth to someone when it's from someone special, Rei might consider Olivier's idea. **

**Plus, just what were Rei's friends doing today?**

**And of course, maybe even the answer to whether Santa Claus exists or not!**

**Notes:**

**-Kyoujyu is Kenny/Chief **

**-Giancarlo is Enrique for those that didn't know his actual name.**

**-Olivier is Oliver**

**-In Japan, as punishment, students have to stand outside their classroom (or do so while holding buckets of water)**


	7. Beautiful Christmas Star

"_Ice cream cake sure is different…" _Takao thought as looks at what he has to work with.

"Taka-Chan, want to help decorate the tree?" Hitoshi asked, popping his head into the kitchen,

"Sure, in a sec. Just let me finish this," said Takao and continues working.

"Well alright, hurry up or I'll be the one putting the star on top-"

"Don't you DARE!"

Hitoshi grinned, knowing Takao will finish up and join him and Grandpa since Takao called that he will always be the one that puts the star on top.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey everyone, I'm home!" Rei announced but no one was there to greet him.

"Hello?"

"Welcome back!"

Rei heard Mao's voice but wasn't sure where her voice came from. Rei dropped his coat and backpack off and walked around,

"Where are you guys?"

"We're in the sunroom!" came Rai's voice.

Rei made his way to the sunroom and opened the door. The moment he did, he thought he was being attacked when he heard things started popping near his ears. Confetti, ribbons, balloons, etc…were all around him,

"MERRY CHRISTMAS REI! SIN DEN KWAI LUH BAI HU!"

"Surprise!" said Mao holding one of those poppers along with the others. Even Mystel was here!

"You guys…is this what you were planning?" Rei asked and looked around the room. There was a big and tall Christmas tree and party decorations all over.

"That's right! It's our thanks to you for everything you've don for us!" said Kiki,

"Yeah! We tried baking a cake but we don't think it turned out right…" said Gao looking over at the floppy looking cake.

"That's only because you couldn't keep your hands away from it!" Mao scolded.

"This party is for you. Like Kiki said, it's for everything you've done for us," said Rai as Rei smiled at what was given to him.

"You guys…"

"Don't you even dare think of making some excuse up! Do you know how hard it was to have myself allowed to come over here and sleep over!?" said Mystel and Rei smiled more,

"Everyone…thank you!"

Christmas sprit was all around Japan.

Max was overjoyed to see both his parents when he got home.

"MOM! DAD!" Max happily hugged them both.

Kai thought he would be spending Christmas alone again, but some of friends of his came over for a visit.

"…Yuri…"

"What? Can't a guy come to see 'an old friend' of his?" Yuri asked and Kai grunted.

"Yes, if the 'old friend' calls and lets me know ahead of time…"

"Yeah but I wanted to surprise you, I brought another friend along that I think you might be happy to see again," said Yuri with a little sense of teasing in his voice. Kai raised a brow, what, or who, was he talking about?

Christmas carols were sung, and a lot of family love going around. Even Daichi got some visitors from some friends today.

"Daichi, it's been so long!"

"Sure has! Let's battle and see who's gotten stronger, Kennosuke Shishi and Hikaru!" said Daichi and shook the young samurai's hand and then his roller blading friend. Then a younger girl jumped on Daichi

"Daichi! Daichi! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Tenmaru!"

Daichi greeted and then Daichi took out his beyblade and Kennosuke reached to his side.

"Hey! I wanted to battle you first!" Hikaru protested,

"Let me defeat him first! Then you're next!" said Daichi as he got into position,

"Go big Brother!" Tenmaru cheered for her long-haired brother.

"3-2-1-GO SHOOT!"

Daichi launched his blade and Kennosuke launched his blade with his sword-style blade launcher.

"Go Gaia Dragoon!"

"Get him Guardian Driger!"

It's not possible to find someone not enjoying themselves on this special day.

"Hey everyone! Merry Christmas! Join me and sing along for this special day!" Ming Ming announced on stage. The crowd cheered and even those at home watching clapped. One of them being Takao.

"Go Ming Ming!" Takao cheered,

"Hurry and put the star on before I drop you!" Hitoshi threatened since Takao was moving while on his shoulders and he couldn't hold his little brother any longer. Takao just barely plopped the star on before Hitoshi lost his balance and they both fell. Luckily, they remembered to put pillows around them considering that Hitoshi had an aching back for a couple of weeks last year when he fell while holding Takao up.

"I think you're gaining weight…" said Hitoshi as he stood up and started throwing the pillows back on the couches.

"I am a growing boy!" Takao reminded and Hitoshi sighed,

"That's just it…"

"Come on you two! Or you're going to miss the opening song!" Grandpa called from the couch that was facing the T.V.

"Coming!" the two said in unison and quickly cleaned up and joined their grandfather. Their father was at work and won't be coming back until Christmas morning. But it was okay, for Takao, having his brother and Grandpa here was good enough for him…well, almost.

* * *

It was 11:00, and Rei was putting on his costume,

"Rei! It's Christmas Eve! What are you doing?!" Mystel asked when he saw Rei putting on his mask and already in his costume,

"There's something I must do. I have to deliver one more present," said Rei and puts on his hat and grabbed his cane.

"But Rei!" Mao was also going to protest,

"I'll be back and asleep before Santa arrives, don't worry," said Rei to those Santa believers in this house.

"Thanks again everyone. I'll see you in the morning, Merry Christmas…" with that Rei left from the window and headed for the Kinomiya's place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go to sleep Takao, or Santa won't come tonight," said Hitoshi as he watches Takao stare outside where one important thing is missing: snow.

"But Nii-Chan!" Takao protested but Hitoshi only gave his brother a glare and Takao sighed and went to his room.

He left the curtains open, he really wanted to see some Christmas snow, and of course, his masked man: 20 Faces. While searching the sky, he instead found a bright white star. Takao smiled and silently made a wish upon it.

While jumping from rooftop to rooftop, 20 Faces was surprised to see light coming from Takao's room. Well it was a good thing; he wanted Takao to be awake. 20 Faces appeared by the window and was surprised to see Takao already there, he immediately opened it,

"Merry Christmas!" was the first thing Takao said and lets 20 Faces in.

The mask was taken off when he was in the safety of someone's house.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Takao-Kun!" said Rei and smiled for him.

"I'm so glad you came! Guess what?!"

"What?" Rei asked. Takao seemed very excited. Takao grinned and pointed at the table they eat at. There were some Christmas cookies and a beautiful white cake.

"Nii-Chan just brought it up here. I'm glad you came before it started to melt. It's ice cream cake! It's my gift for you!"

Rei smiled, it seems that Takao wasn't the kind of person to give up; he must've tried really hard to make that for a thief like himself.

The two sat down at the table and Takao cut a slice for Rei and one for himself. It was vanilla on the outside and chocolate on the inside. Rei took a bite and let the sweet taste fill his mouth.

"Delicious Takao-Kun!"

"Don't lie to me, Rei-Kun! Tell me the truth! Is it good or not?" Takao asked seeing as though Rei said the same thing for his salted-tasting cake, who knows how bad this cake could be.

"No, I mean it, it's good!"

Takao sighed and decided to just taste it himself. When he did, he was surprised,

"Hey! It actually doesn't taste bad!"

"I told you!"

"Wow, I pulled it off! I finally made cake!"

* * *

"So what are you staying up for Takao-Kun? Shouldn't you be in bed for Santa Claus?" Rei asked after their little snack.

"I know, but I want to see snow on Christmas…" said Takao and looked outside; it was still bare of anything white.

"I see…well you can't stay up too late, it's going to be midnight soon," said Rei and Takao sighed,

"I know…I just really looked forward to seeing snow!"

Rei chuckled softly; Takao sounded like a little kid going on about he wants for his birthday-it was cute.

The clock was getting closer to striking midnight, Rei was slightly disappointed when Takao never even mentioned about what he has gotten him.

"Takao-Kun, you know, after Christmas, its New Year's. And I know our relationship is still considered short at the moment, but I really look forward to spending a whole new year with you…" said Rei which easily made Takao blush.

"Y-Yeah! M-Me too!" Takao stuttered while trying to hide his blush. Rei smiled, Takao always looked adorable like that.

"I never gave you Christmas gift…" Rei reminded with his voice in a husky whisper.

"Oh! Uh, well…Rei-Kun, I…" Takao wasn't sure what to say, the sound of Rei's voice sounded so...so…what's the right word, Takao didn't know.

Rei had a sly grin on as he leaned across the small table until his forehead touched Takao's. Takao's face can be mistaken for a red apple now.

"Merry Christmas, Takao-Kun…" Rei whispered and their skin continued to brush against each other as Rei's lips slowly covered Takao's and letting that warm feeling surround them both.

Takao couldn't believe it, just couldn't. It was too good to be true! It felt like a dream: the touch, this kiss, the enjoyment of it all! It was far too good to be real…but it was.

Takao let out a light groan and Rei ended their kiss much to Takao's disappointment.

"Rei-Kun…" he moaned. Takao felt dizzy and tired.

"Are you tired Takao-Kun?" Rei asked and Takao slightly nodded. Rei smiled, he got out of his seat and walked over to Takao's side and picked up bridal style and walked over to his bed and place Takao in it.

"Did you like your gift?" Rei asked in a whisper as he pulled the covers up and tucked him in,

"Yes…" Takao replied and rubbed his eyes,

"I'll come by tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Don't fall asleep yet, Takao-kun, don't you want to see snow?" Rei asked and Takao nodded,

"Our kiss…it worth more to me than Christmas snow…" said Takao and Rei couldn't help but smile again for Takao. Rei leaned in and did a quick peck on the lips for Takao and then cleaned Takao's room for him. Then got ready to leave.

"Goodnight…"

"Goodnight…" Takao replied and was half asleep.

* * *

Rei jumped from rooftop to rooftop while hearing clocks strike 12 until he felt something on his nose. He stopped and felt it, then white was falling. He looked up: snow. Suddenly, he heard jingles, like jingle bells. Rei looked around him and above him, but he saw nothing and he kept hearing the jingling sounds. Then something like a rock hit his head directly.

"Ow…" there was a small box on the top of the roof he was on.

"This wasn't here before…it couldn't of have fallen…" Rei stopped himself when he saw it said _To: Rei_ on the tag attached to the gift.

"…Impossible…"

With one hand holding the box, he used to the other to rip off the wrapping in one movement to see what it was. Gloves, warm winter gloves. Rei noticed a card on top and opened it up to see what it said,

_To keep you warmer in the winter_

_Merry Christmas!_

There was no name. Rei searched the card, the box, and the gift, but there was no name as to who it was from. Then Rei realized how cold he really was and hurried home. He climbed into the sunroom window and saw that everybody was already asleep as expected but what Rei didn't expect were the gifts under the tree.

"_Where did those come from? There wasn't this many before I left…" _Rei thought to himself and walked up to the tree and bent down to look at all the new gifts that weren't here before.

_To Mao_

_To Rai_

_To Kiki_

_To Gao_

_To Mystel _(Mystel too?)

But there wasn't one new one for him. Rei lifted and eyebrow, but then saw another card on the floor that didn't seem to belong to any of the presents.

_To my trouble-making thief:_

_The gloves should help you in the cold weather_

_Don't get into too much trouble or onto the naughty-list you go!_

_Merry Christmas once again!_

_-Santa Claus_

Rei read that card a few times over, it couldn't be. How? Can it? No way! Could it be? Just…just maybe…

* * *

**I wish I could say "Merry Christmas!" to you all but it's already passed sadly. I should've updated faster so that I could write my Valentine chapter out by yesterday but sadly couldn't. At least I'll have the next chapter out for White Day!**

**Next: **

**Their first kiss was only one of their first steps! About a month passed and Valentine's Day is here! That makes a lot of chocolate for Rei and not many chocolate for Takao. **

**Rei then wants to make up for it on White Day…**

**Notes:**

**-"Sin Den Kwai luh Bai Hu" is "Merry Christmas Rei" in Chinese**

**-Kennosuke Shishi, Tenmaru, and Hikaru appeared in the manga only and helped Daichi grow stronger before he met Takao. I think there was one more person but I don't remember right now. I really like Kennosuke and Hikaru though. **

**Please R and Review! That way, I know that my story is being read!**


	8. Show Me Your Love

Feb. 14-Valentine's Day:

"Wow! That's a whole mountain of chocolates! It probably got bigger since last year!" Rei exclaimed when he climbed in from the window, into the office and saw Max's pile that covered his desk as well as around it and above it!

"It was delivered first thing here in the morning! By the way, why did you come in from the window?" Max asked and closes the window when Rei climbed in.

"You think I want to be handed packages as I walk here?" Rei pointed out,

"It doesn't matter. That pile over there is yours," Max pointed behind Rei where another pile as tall and big as Max's lied in the corner which immediately freaked Rei out. Like always, Valentine's Day was always worse than Christmas.

"This has to be some kind of mistake…" Rei groaned,

"I know, there was one package of chocolate that had the name 'Takao' on it. Isn't Takao a guy's name?" Max asked and Rei's attention was now focused on Max,

"What?! Really?!"

"Y-Yeah…unless I read it wrong," said Max and Rei dashed for his pile and started searching.

"Okay…" and also leaving a confuzzled Max. The door then opened, revealing Kai once again, pulling a cart.

"Whoa!!! Kai! Ours are actual the same size as yours!" Max exclaimed,

"That's not exactly great news…" Kai grumbled.

After the 3 got their sweets organized, they all sat down and sighed. Except Rei was only frustrated that he couldn't find Takao's chocolate.

"That's a lot of sweets we have. What do you guys usually do with them?" Max asked,

"I take them home and share them with my friends," Rei answered,

"Kai?" Max asked,

"I also share them. I usually ship a lot of them to my frie-…acquaintances… in Russia," Kai answered.

"What do you do with your candy, Max?" Rei asked,

"Actually…I eat them all!" Max replied with a smile. Rei and Kai jumped in surprise,

"WHAT?!?!"

"How can you possible eat ALL of that?!" Rei exclaimed pointing at Max's pile to try and remind him just how many there are.

"But if I don't, it's like I'm trampling over the affections on my admirers!" said Max in one of those most dramatic ways as possible.

"_How in the world can he eat all this every year and not gain a pound?" _Kai thought to himself with a sweat drop.

After a pretty rough day on Valentine's Day, especially for Rei who finally found Takao's gift in the pile, the three were now discussing the mess that Max has gotten himself into with this girl. The three sat down and was discussing this over tea and biscuits.

"Its fine, guys, don't worry, I'll figure this out for her," said Max,

"Max, it was a challenge, and since we can't help you, you're technically on your own right now," said Kai,

"It's fine! Besides, we're the BBA School Detectives! We're supposed to help damsels in distress and that's exactly what I'm doing!" said Max proudly.

Rei took a sip from his tea,

"Speaking of girls, do either of you two have a love interest?" Rei asked and the other two gave Rei a strange look, but then answered,

"No, but I hope to find one someday!" said Max. Kai just slightly shook his head...except it didn't satisfy Rei and Max,

"There IS someone isn't there?" Max asked with a teasing voice and Kai immediately grew an anime vein,

"NO ONE!" he shouted,

"Okay, sorry…so, why do you ask, Rei?" Max asked,

"Just wondering…" said Rei as he stared blankly into his tea and decided to take another sip,

"Alright…but Rei, I still find it weird that you're asking us about our own love interests that involves girls when you yourself already have a lover and it's a boy," said Max which resulted in Rei spitting out his drink which resulted in Kai getting wet since he was sitting right across from Rei…

"W-What?! H-How d-did you find that out?!" he asked, with his face all red.

"Kai told me…" Max innocently pointed at Kai who was currently wiping himself off.

"Kai, how did-?"

"That's not important, but this is the last time I'm sitting in front of you! Now excuse me while I go outside to let the sun dry me," said Kai and leaves the small table,

"How in the world…?" Rei then groaned into his hands.

"Its okay, Rei, we got nothing against homosexual people!" said Max with his usual smile,

"That's not exactly what I'm concerned about Max…" said Rei and sighed.

* * *

"Takao! Mystel! Wait!"

Takao and Mystel stopped walking and turned around to see a limo pull up and Ming Ming opening her window,

"I forgot to give you guys your chocolates! Happy Valentine's Day!" said Ming Ming and handed two boxes of chocolate to Takao and Mystel,

"Thanks Ming!" said Mystel,

"Thank you, Ming Ming," said Takao and Ming Ming smiled,

"Of course! You guys are my friends, which means I expect something from you two on White Day!" said Ming Ming and closed her window and the limo continued on. Mystel sighed,

"Oh well, getting one box of chocolate for Ming Ming for White Day shouldn't cost so much. Say Takao, how many chocolate did you receive?" Mystel asked his he stuffs Ming Ming's gift into his bag.

"Just two including Ming Ming's," said Takao as the two continued walking home,

"TWO?! That's it?! I could've sworn that you're more popular than that, Takao," said Mystel and Takao shrugged,

"Well ever since the BBA School Detectives were formed, girls went even crazier for them," Takao reminded,

"That's true; I've heard their pile of candy doubled from last year. Maybe they should've formed their detective agency AFTER today," said Mystel and grinned to himself,

"What's so amusing?" Takao asked with a raised brow,

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" said Mystel. Though it wasn't really nothing, Mystel stopped by the office from the window only to see that the office turned into a chocolate jungle! Seeing the looks on Kai, Max, and Rei's faces were really amusing. They left their office for 2 hours only to return with triple the amount they had this morning.

* * *

Rei, Max, and Kai stared at the mess in their office,

"So…how are we going to take all this home?" Rei asked,

"I guess we'll take a little each day…" said Kai who even with all his money couldn't take one entire pile home.

"I guess so! But…I don't think I can eat all of this…" said Max since there's a lot more now.

"I'm going to be sending…a third of this to my friends…I mean…people I know, in Russia and one of my friends staying here in Japan," said Kai and sighed,

"I guess I'll send some to my village back in China and some to the Majestics in Europe," said Rei as he starches the back of his head,

"…What about your boyfriend?" Max asked and Rei stiffened and turned red,

"Of course I'm going to share with him!" he barked,

"I thought so! You just don't want to talk about it, I understand!" said Max with his all-too-innocent face.

"…Hey, who is he anyway?" Kai asked,

"Wait a minute, you knew I had a boyfriend but you don't know who it is?!"

"Sadly, no, I didn't get that far," Kai admitted and Rei sighed,

"Well…too bad! Not telling!"

"Aw! Come on Rei-Rei! Please tell us!" Max nearly begged.

"No way!"

"Please!? Pretty please?"

"No!"

"For me, Rei-Rei?" Max pulled off his best puppy dog eyes look and Rei immediately looked away and covered his eyes. Max's best is definitely Max's best considering he even got Kai to do what he wanted on his birthday once. Max's best puppy dog eyes are not joking matter if it works on Kai.

"REI!" Max held onto Rei and tries to look at him but Rei kept avoiding those gazes.

"Might as well tell us, Rei…Max will eventually get to you," said Kai who took a seat to enjoy this entertainment.

It took a very long time, but it was really a battle of wills. Luckily, Max got bored and stopped begging Rei in which was a huge relief to Rei.

The three started to put the chocolate in boxes and the sun was almost setting by the time they shipped everything. But even with everything shipped, they still had a lot to bring home. In the end, they all had to borrow a cart from school to carry home and they all agreed that on the way, they'll share with strangers if they asked.

"I'm home!" Rei announced,

'Welcome back!" his friends cried from different parts of their home.

"I got chocolate!" Rei added and in a matter of less than a minute, they all rushed to him, nearly running him over in order to reach the chocolate.

It was 8:30 and Rei decided to go see Takao even though it wasn't Friday. It was Valentine's Day after all; he can make exceptions on holidays like he's done on Christmas and such. Rei picked up his bag of some of his chocolates and brought them with him.

* * *

Takao threw another crumpled paper to the trash bin in his room and sighed. He fell on his bed and buried his face in his pillow and then groaned in frustration. He then heard his window-door open,

"You know, Takao-Kun, you really should lock this when it's not Friday," said 20 Faces as he walks in and closes it behind him.

"Rei-Kun!" Takao exclaimed as he sat up and got off his bed. Rei took off his mask and hat,

"20 Faces," he corrected and Takao made an annoyed look,

"If you're in my house, you're Rei-Kun!"

"I know, I know," said Rei and smiled. Takao pulled Rei over so they sit down on the bed. It wasn't Friday so Takao didn't have the table out.

"What are you doing here?" Takao asked,

"Can't I say Happy Valentine's Day to the person that gave me chocolate today?" Rei asked and Takao blushed,

"How did you find out so fast…?" Takao asked and lowered his head,

"Max told me he saw a package with the name 'Takao' on it but it was for me. So I dug through my pile of chocolates until I found yours. Very sweet of you, Takao-Kun…"

Takao lowered his head even more to hide the redness of his face.

"Y-You're welcome…"

May I ask why you gave me chocolate?" Rei asked,

"It's Valentine's Day…" Takao replied shyly,

"I know, but-"

"But nothing! Just because girls are supposed to give the guys chocolate on this day, doesn't mean I can't break a rule for you!" Takao was finally looking at Rei again but immediately withdrew himself again.

"Oh…I see. You're so nice, Takao-Kun. But…may I also ask why your bedroom is full of crumpled up paper?" Rei asked as he scanned the room which as, as he said, filled with crumpled up paper, especially by the garbage bin. Takao sighed,

"I'm supposed to write an essay about love for homework. Wither that, or I have to write a 3 page essay on why school's important. It's supposed to easy, only one sheet of paper for love…but I can't do it!! I suck at school! The only reason why I'm even here is because I'm the best at the sport of beyblading!"

"Yeah, I've seen you! You're good!" Rei complimented,

"Thanks…but I can't continue to fail my classes. Writing this essay isn't easy, despite I'm in a relationship with you," said Takao and a gloomy look covered Takao's face,

"Why is it so hard?" Rei asked,

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Just because…."

"Just because why?"

"…I'm in a relationship with a boy!"

"…You know that you don't have to say that in the essay right?" Rei pointed out,

"But still!"

"But still what?"

"…No one but my brother and my friends knew about my relationship with Brooklyn. He didn't want anyone to know…" said Takao,

"I'm not Brooklyn, I really don't care who knows anymore so long as this story doesn't get on the front page of the school newspaper…." Rei whispered the last part.

"…Oh yeah! I heard the Class Boards are creating a play for the fair," said Takao, now interested with curiosity,

"We're doing it and Max decided to make some crazy idea!"

"Aw, come on, Rei-Kun, it can't be that bad!"

"…The play is called: BBA School Defenders: DUKLYON vs. The Man with 20 Faces," said Rei and sighed. Takao was silent for a bit and started laughing his head off and almost fell off his own bed.

"Not funny!"

"This play is going to be funny!"

"No it's not! Max gave me the role of 20 Faces!" Rei exclaimed and Takao then stopped laughing,

"Oh, I see…"

"I just hope no one realizes that I really am 20 Faces…" said Rei worriedly,

"To be honest with you Rei-Kun, I doubt they will. The more I spend time with you; the most obvious to me that I could've figured out you were 20 Faces if I have known you well before. The only people that have the chance of figuring out that you're 20 Faces are probably your best friends," said Takao and Rei thought about it,

"Maybe but…WHAT?! If you're right then-oh great!"

"What's wrong?" Takao asked,

"Max and Kai…" Rei groaned,

"Oh…Is it bad though? They _are _your friends right?" Takao pointed out,

"Have you forgotten that I _didn't even want_ you to know I was 20 Faces when I first met you?" Rei reminded,

"I didn't even know REI KON before I pulled off your mask!" Takao snapped, angered. Rei slightly jumped by Takao's sudden anger,

"_Did I say something wrong?"_

Takao crossed his arms and looked away,

"Uh…Takao-Kun? Did I saw something wrong?" Rei asked and puts a hand on Takao's shoulder as he scoots closer. Takao didn't answer,

"Takao-Kun?"

"…You didn't want…me to know you?" Takao asked in a whisper,

"Huh? No! I mean! No! That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?!" Takao asked as he turned around to face Rei,

"I…I mean. I'm glad to have met and known you. I was just saying that my identity should be a secret to everyone. I'm not saying I don't trust you…I just…I'm sorry Takao-Kun. I didn't mean to upset you," said Rei and sighed, there wasn't much for him to say.

March:

Rei sighed for the 5th time within this one minute as he lied his head on his arm on the desk and doodled with the other.

"What's wrong, Rei?" Max asked as he watches Rei look like he's fallen into a pit. They were on their break but instead of eating snacks like Max was, Rei was…doodling.

"Rei?" Max asked again,

"What?"

"Is something the matter?" Max asked as he leans his head close to Rei's so they're close in height,

"I don't know…"

"…KAI! I THINK REI'S SICK!" Max shouted so Kai could hear from wherever he was.

"I'm not sick!" Rei sat up straight and corrected Max.

"Then what's the matter?" Max asked again,

"I'm not sure, but I think I made someone upset…"

"…Is it Kai?"

"No!"

"Is it someone I know? I can talk to this person for you!" Max offered,

"No it's okay. He's my friend-"

"You're boyfriend?!" Max asked and Rei grew an anime vein,

"Yes! Okay? Stop interrupting!"

"Did you lack sleep, Rei? You seem grumpy…" said Max and Rei groaned,

"I'm not grumpy!"

"Uh…okay…well, go on, tell me about your problem, Rei! I'll help you!"

"Hn…I said something to him on Valentine's Day and it got him upset. So I apologized and he forgave me but since then he's been acting…not himself," Rei explained and Max tilted his head,

"How so?" he asked,

"When I see him, he doesn't seem 'happy' like he always is. And he doesn't talk as much when I'm with him. I'm the one doing all the talking now! I think he's still holding a stupid grudge over what I said…" Rei grumbled,

"…Rei, there's apologizing and then there's apologizing and mean it," said Max, trying to explain,

"I DID mean it!"

"But Rei, did your friend, which you still have to tell me who he is, know that you meant it? Did he take it a different way? Did you even consider this situation from his point of view?" Max asked and Rei was taken back by it,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…here's an example. Say you and I are talking about…I don't know, Kai's friend, Yuri-what's-his-name! I say he's pretty cool now but then I added something like a cold-hearted jerk-"

"Did you just call Yuri a cold-hearted jerk?!"

Rei and Max looked at the door where Kai stood,

"Wow…Kai's good," said Max and Rei sweat drops,

"Good at what?" Kai almost snapped as he walked over,

"I'm trying to explain a situation to Rei. So just like how it happened, Kai assumes I called Yuri a cold-hearted jerk, when I was talking about something else. Whatever you said to your friend, you probably meant one thing and he took it in another. If you don't take the time to find out how he's feeling, this relationship isn't going to work," Max explained,

"…Did I miss something?" Kai asked as he looked between the two and sits down with them.

"…I did kind of explain what I really meant. But…maybe he didn't get it," said Rei and his face grew worry,

"Did you ever bring that situation up again afterwards?" Max asked,

"No, not at all," Rei answered,

"That might be why you two aren't getting anywhere. Why don't you make it up to him on White Day next week? Give him chocolate! A white ribbon! And don't forget other candy!" said Max cheerfully as the other two sweat drops.

"Let me guess, you and Takao-Kun aren't getting along?" Kai asked,

"Kind of, but-WHOA! How did you know it was Takao?!"

"I have my ways…" Kai replied in the most casual way as possible,

"Takao-Kun? As in Takao Kinomiya-San?! Rei! Why didn't you tell me!? No wonder his beyblading has been off recently!" Max exclaimed.

March 14: White Day

It was Friday after school; Takao was walking home by himself until he had the urge to take a different route. He decided to take a detour and went window shopping by the stores before he heads home.

"_I'm so pathetic; I'm getting worked up over nothing. I almost forgot to buy chocolate for Hiromi and Ming Ming for today. I don't get it; I forgave Rei, why am I still upset?" _

Takao stopped his wandering around and continued to walk, the walking turned into a run until he reached a certain spot. It was small hill that slanted toward a river, er, lake, whatever it is. Takao was breathing heavily as he sat down on the grass and watched the sight before him. It was the perfect spot to watch the sunset setting over the town. You can see boats pass by and when the sun does set, you can see the beautiful orange and yellow colors in the water.

"_I missed coming here with Nii-Chan…and Brooklyn…"_

Takao took out his homework and started to work on it as he waited for sunset to arrive.

* * *

"Grandpa? Have you seen Takao?" Hitoshi asked his grandfather as he watches him train,

"No, I haven't. He was supposed to meet me here," said Grandpa,

"…I'm going out to look for him," said Hitoshi and got ready to leave,

"I wouldn't worry about Takao, Hitoshi! He just probably forgot to let us know what he's doing," said Grandpa and went back to training,

"I know, but still…just to be safe, I'll go look for him," said Hitoshi and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mystel, how in the world did you forget it was White Day?" Rei asked Mystel while the two were walking to the candy store. Mystel groaned as he rubbed his head,

"I don't know. But Ming Ming sure wasn't happy that I forgot," said Mystel and Rei took another look at Mystel's head, he was fine.

"You know how Ming Ming is, she needs attention and if she's not getting any, especially from her own friends, of course she'd get upset," said Rei and Mystel sighed,

"I know…I guess school work was making me forget. Either that or because I've been worried about Takao…" said Mystel and Rei almost jumped,

"What!? Why?! What's wrong with him?!"

"Huh? Well, I don't know. He seems bit down in the dumps. I've been walking home with him from school just to make sure he's alright but I couldn't do it today because I forgot to buy Ming Ming chocolate…"

"…Mystel, do you kno-" Rei stopped his sentence when he felt his rattail being pulled. He stopped and turned around along with Mystel,

"Hitoshi-San!" Mystel exclaimed. Hitoshi had a very pissed off look while glaring at Rei,

"…Where's Takao?" he growled. This set off the alarm in both Rei and Mystel's heads.

"He's not home?!" Mystel exclaimed,

"No, I would've asked you Mystel, but my instincts keep telling me it's got something to do with Mr. Kon here," said Hitoshi as he continued to hold onto Rei's rattail.

"…"

"Rei? Do you know?" Mystel asked,

"…I'll look for him," said Rei,

"You don't know either?!"

"...If you either of you two find him, tell him to go home right away," said Hitoshi and released Rei's hair and jogged off to continue his search.

"Sorry Mystel, I have to go," said Rei and ran off,

"…Ming Ming's candy can wait. Wait up, Rei!" Mystel ran after Rei,

"We better split up," Rei advised,

"Oh alright," said Mystel as the two went in different directions.

* * *

Kai was on his way over to a friend's house and was staying there for a couple of days so he won't be at school the next day. Much to Kai's annoyance, he had to drag his own luggage.

"Hn?" Asleep on the grass and on his homework was no other than a certain baka he knew. Kai bent down and shook him awake,

"Hey…dobe, you know that this is one possible reason why you can't find your own homework," said Kai as Takao groaned. Then he shot up,

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME DOBE?!"

"Maybe…"

"You! What in the world are you doing here?!" Takao demanded as he stood up along with Kai,

"None of your business, I'm just going to be gone for a couple of days…what are _you _doing here?" Kai asked and crossed his arms,

"That's none of your business!" said Takao and crossed his own arms and 'hph!'ed as he looked away.

"_Someone tell me what my best friend, Rei, even sees in this baka…" _Kai thought and shook his head.

"Yeah…I'll be seeing you, baka, maybe when we have our next beybattle," said Kai and started to walk away,

"You're just jealous because I beat you!" Takao shouted after him,

"The only I'm upset about is that you're my friend's-never mind, you wouldn't understand!"

"I can so! Gr! That jerk!"

Takao turned around and sat down, the last he needed was Kai. He looked around, he better not have lost any of his homework while he was asleep. Takao started cleaning up; he'll finish the rest at home. He looked ahead of him, and he smiled, the sun was setting and the scene already looks beautiful.

* * *

Rei was panting hard, this day can't possibly get worse…okay, it can, but Rei didn't want to think about that. He leaned against the wall of a building and slid down. He looked up at the sky, the sun was setting, he was really getting worried now. Things are dangerous at night.

"_I hope Mystel or Hitoshi-San found him…" _

But what if they didn't?

Where else would Takao be if he's not anywhere here? Considering Rei searched almost every inch of the possibilities of where Takao could be, he was really frustrated of his progress.

Rei stood back up; he just had to keep looking.

"Yeah, I have to give the students a test tomorrow. Man, being a teacher sure is tiring…"

"You're just lazy, Brooklyn," said Garland. When Rei heard Garland's voice, he turned the corner and saw the two coming out of the building.

"Garland! Garland!" Rei shouted and the two stopped walking,

"Hi Rei, what's wrong?" Garland asked when Rei ran up to them,

"Have you seen Takao-Kun?" Rei asked worriedly,

"Kinomiya-San? No, not since the beybattle he had today in the stadium," Garland answered, "How about you, Brooklyn?" Garland asked and Brooklyn yawned,

"If I knew Taka, which I do, he would probably be in a beyblade stadium, at home, with his friends Mystel and Ming Ming and some other people I don't know, the ice cream shop, the candy store, the book store to buy his favorite manga…" the list went on, but Rei already checked all those places! How in the world does Brooklyn even know all this? Oh yeah…he's Takao's ex.

"The movie theater, but there's no good movies out so not likely, the library if he can't afford to buy new manga and…that should be it unless I'm forgetting something…"

"That's it? Oh man…I already checked almost all of those places!"

"Sorry, but that's all I could remember…well there is this special place that he likes to go to…"

"Where?!" Rei exclaimed. Brooklyn blinked twice,

"Um…let's see…I'm trying to remember where it is…I used to go there with Taka all the time…" Brooklyn was taking his time and Rei was getting annoyed. Besides the fact that Brooklyn called Takao 'Taka' like they were still together or something, Brooklyn is wasting his time.

"Is he missing or something, Rei?" Garland asked and Rei nodded,

"Oh yes! Now I remember, if people can't find Taka, he's most likely across the bridge," said Brooklyn as his puts a fist in his hand to show he remembered.

"Across the bridge? As in, out of town?!"

"Yeah, you sit on the grass across the waters; it's a really great sight to watch the sunset. But after our breakup, I don't remember seeing him ever go there again...but I'm sure he's fine. Taka-Chan is a very spirited and strong guy!" said Brooklyn and Rei looked really annoyed and mad at the same time. He just called Takao 'Taka-Chan' and they're not together!

"By the way, who are you and how do you even know, Taka?" Brooklyn asked and Rei grew two anime veins. He keeps calling Takao 'Taka' and 'Taka-Chan' it was it was really annoying Rei!

"I'm on the Junior High Class Division Board!" Rei snapped,

"Oh yeah…Rei Kon-San. I recognize you now. Ever since I went from student teacher to teacher, I had to leave my class board so I forgot who most of the people were in other grades! I apologize!" said Brooklyn with a smile.

"We can help you find him, Rei," said Garland,

"That's a great idea! Taka and I are still friends!" said Brooklyn and Rei gave him a glare.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm sure I can find him now," said Rei,

"Oh come now, I can find Taka in a jiffy!" said Brooklyn showing off his smile,

"No, really, I can find him," said Rei and started walking away,

"Have it your way, good luck! And tell Taka-Chan I said hi!" Brooklyn shouted after him. Rei pretended he didn't hear him after he broke into a run.

* * *

Takao turned his CD player to max so he can hear the music without putting headphones on. He pressed the repeat button so he can listen to "Urban Love" until the sun was completely out of sight.

"_It's been so long since I've been here that I've forgotten how pretty the sunset is…" _Takao thought as he smiled to himself.

Rei never thought he's ever run so much in one day in his life. But, it was worth it when he saw Takao sitting there, completely oblivious to his surroundings, smiling and sitting there listening to his music. Rei was breathing hard; he looked over to the waters. It was yellow and orange like the sun that it's reflecting. It was a pretty nice sight. Rei walked over to Takao puts a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Takao lightly jumped and looked up to see Rei,

"R-Rei-Kun! What are you doing here?" Takao asked in surprise. Rei didn't answer his questions as he sat next to Takao,

"Takao-Kun…never do this to me again," said Rei and you can see the question mark above Takao's head along with his dot eyes.

"Do what?" Takao asked, now more serious,

"I've been searching for you all day! Your brother accused me, thinking I did something to you…He-"

"Ah! Nii-Chan and Grandpa! I completely forgot to let them know where I was!" said Takao, now panicking. Rei grabbed a hold of him before Takao can go anywhere.

"It's alright; I'll go home with you. But…really, let people know where you are. Your brother, Mystel, and I have been looking for you!"

"…I'm sorry…"

Rei felt sorry for him now,

"Takao-Kun, I'm the one that should be sorry. Look, I don't know how to be a good boyfriend. I learn from my mistakes though. But I can't learn from mistakes if you don't tell me what I do wrong. I know you're upset about something and if it's me, you can tell me. If I don't know what's making you upset, I can't get rid of it. Understand? Agree?" Rei asked and Takao nodded,

"Okay…"

Rei smiled,

"Tell me everything. I'll watch the sunset with you. Then I'll take you home, okay?" Rei asked and Takao nodded.

"…I'll visit you tonight. It's White Day and I have something for you, Takao-Kun!"

"…Rei-Kun?"

"Yes?"

"Can you…call me Takao?"

Rei was slightly taken back by it,

"Of course! So long as you call me Rei."

Takao smiled at that,

"Thank you…Rei!"

A few months later-after summer-November:

"I heard you and Takao-Kun have been together for almost a year!" said Max cheerfully during their break.

"Where did you hear that?!" Rei asked in partial surprise and partial annoyance. Why do people keep bugging in on his relationship with Takao?

"Kai," Max replied and Rei sighed,

"I should've known…"

"Say, when _did _you two get together?" Max asked with curiosity,

"Um…sometime after his birthday," said Rei and sipped some tea,

"Some time? You don't even remember?" Max asked with an upset voice,

"Well we got together in the most unusual way possible," said Rei and puts his cup down to pour more tea in.

"Hmm…I think I'll go ask Kai if he knows!" said Max and got out of his seat to find Kai,

"WHAA?! MAX! Wait! Ugh…Then again…" Rei decided to go after him; he needed to find out how Kai even knows this stuff and he wants Kai to stop. They didn't have to go anywhere since Kai walked through the door and Max almost ran into him.

"Where's the fire?" Kai asked but then Max jumped on him,

"Kai! Do you know how Rei and Takao got together?! Do you?"

"Uh…no…"

"Aw man…." Max slithered away from Kai, if he stayed, Kai would make him work on more papers.

"Kai! We need to talk!" said Rei as he walked up to him and folded his arms.

"What about?" Kai asked in his usual monotone voice,

"How in the world do you know this stuff about me?!"

"I just do, I've told you that," said Kai,

"But Kai! It's really bugging me! Do you stalk me or something?!"

"No,"

"Then how do you know?! You know what, just please don't do this anymore, Kai, it's really getting on my nerves…" said Rei and sighed as he puts his hand on his head.

"Let's just say that if you leave your journal lying around the office all the time, you think someone wouldn't pick it up to read it. You of all people should know not to do something as stupid as that…20 Faces."

Rei froze. He wasn't sure whether to be furious that Kai found his journal and didn't return it to him, or be shocked that he knew who he was.

Let's just say that Kai and Rei had a very long talk that lasted most of the day. They discussed and agreed about what Kai's allowed to spill and what he's not allowed to. At least Rei knows he can trust Kai enough not to reveal his identity.

Kinomiya's Residence:

"I can't believe my biggest rival knows about us!" Takao exclaimed,

"Kai will keep it a secret, don't worry about it," said Rei as he took the tea that Takao's serving. It was nice out so they were eating outside today.

"If you say so, Rei. Oh! Guess what? My neighbor's dog just had puppies! And Mystel's cat just got kittens!"

"Really? Mystel never told me that," said Rei but shrugged it off.

"And I got to adopt a puppy and a kitten! They're both so cute!"

"That's sounds nice! You like cats and dogs?" Rei asked and Takao nodded,

"I love dogs! They're so playful! And I love kitties! They're so much like you!"

"Huh? Oh…" Rei blushed at that comment.

"I want to grow up being the best blader ever. I want to have pets, have a lover, a kid or two. Just a nice family. My ideal life I guess!" said Takao with a smile.

"I guess I would like that too. Settle down from all this and have a nice family…" Rei agreed,

"I know having the perfect life you always wanted is hard and isn't easy, but I'm willing to work hard for it!"

"That's great! And I think you can achieve it!" said Rei with a smile.

"Thanks Rei!"

"You'll make a great lover. Just don't forget to invite me to the ceremony so I can see you on your happiest day," said Rei and Takao nodded,

"Of course!" but it took a few seconds for those words to actually sink in to Takao's head.

"…Huh? Wait! What do you mean by that?!?!" Takao shouted,

"I want to come to you and your future lover's wedding," Rei repeated in different words as he stirs his drink.

"So…you're saying that you don't mind, at all, if I marry someone else?" Takao asked,

"Huh? Uh…Well, I don't know…" Rei tilted his head to think. Takao stood up looking really angry and upset; he didn't need an answer if Rei had to think on it!

"T-Takao?"

"I…I…I HATE YOU!!!" Takao screamed and ran back inside, shutting the door behind him.

"T-Takao!" Rei ran for the door and tried to open it but it was locked,

"Takao! What did I say? Takao!"

"I don't want to see you again…20 FACES!" Takao shouted from inside.

"Takao…"

* * *

**Next: For those that thought their relationship was going smooth after White Day then you know you were wrong! **

**Takao thought it was love. Rei thought it was just a relationship. Max thinks it's over between them. Kai thinks Rei's an idiot for once. **

**See the conclusion of _Neko-Jin of Many Faces_ next chapter!**

**Notes:**

**-In Japan, Valentine's Day is when the girls give the boys the chocolates or gifts and on March 14, White Day, the boys give the girls the chocolates or gifts. **

**-The BBA School Detectives. Remember, since this is a parody of "Man of Many Faces" which is connected to "The CLAMP School Detectives" and "CLAMP School Defenders: DUKLYON" then this story is basically a flip story to my parody of the "CLAMP School Detectives" if I ever make one. So of course, I have the 3 as detectives! **

**-Taking place in "CLAMP School Defenders: DUKLYON," The class boards did a play by that same name (except it was CLAMP instead of BBA). And just like Rei, the person in the actual story, Akira, got assigned as 20 Faces. So ironically, they play the person they really are. It was a funny chapter in the manga. Akira freaked out!**

**-That special spot to watch the sunset was the setting for "Urban Love." For those that don't know, it's the second ending theme song for V-Force/Beyblade 2002. I don't know where it took place so I just said it was 'out of town.'**

**-It's polite to call people with honorifics such as "Chan" or "Kun." If you don't, it's considered rude. The reason why Rei calls other people on the class boards by their first names only such as Kai, Max, Garland, etc. is because they are his close friends and they gave him permission to call them by their first names. When people are close, they're allowed to do so. People that aren't very close but know them; they call them "Chan" if you're a girl or "Kun" if you're a boy.**

**-Brooklyn called Takao "Taka-Chan" right? For those that are confused why he called Takao "Chan" is because "Chan" can be used for others besides girls. "Chan" can also be used for little boys, pets, and among lovers. It gives a sense of cuteness to the name. **

**Question: Should I draw Takao in a wedding dress?**

**And please R and R! Thanks!**


	9. I love you with all my heart and soul

Rei's friends are all watching the television as Rei sits at a table with his back to the T.V. while trying to figure out what happened. Though he really couldn't think of an answer, they're in a relationship, that's it right? What did Takao get upset about?

"_Now onto our next story. On November 23rd, young Takao Kinomiya, youngest son of the Kinomiya fortune, will be celebrating his birthday at his family estate…"_

"Takao!?" Rei turned his attention to the T.V.

"_An official invitation from the Kinomiya family is required to attend the private affair. This year it will be a masquerade ball. The Kinomiyas are one of the wealthiest families in the world. This masquerade is sure to be an elaborate production."_

"Takao…" Rei said in a whisper,

"_Why do I feel so bad over what happened?" _

"WE WANT AND INVITATION!!!" his friends exclaimed almost giving Rei a heart attack.

"We want to go to the masquerade ball!" they added,

"You mean the party? From the T.V.?" Rei asked and they all nodded,

"What other party is there?" Kiki pointed out,

"But, it's an invitation-only event," Rei reminded,

"We know that!" they all exclaimed,

"That's why we want an official invitation!" Mao added,

"But I'm already yin trouble with Tak-"

"WE WANT AN INVIATION TO THE PARTY!!!"

"Fine, I'll see what I can do…" said Rei and messaged his head.

Rai got up from the couch that faced the television and walked up to Rei and puts a hand on his friend's shoulder,

"You've been awfully busy since last year, which is why we rarely asked you to steal anything anymore. But it looks like something is really bumming you out, you okay?"

"I'm…I'll be fine," Rei replied and sighed and lied his head down on the table.

* * *

Takao locked himself in his room and was having a tantrum again. He was throwing his belongings everywhere and making a mess of his room once again. He took the cap off his head and threw it across the room and hits the door. He curled up in the corner and started sobbing again. The door opened, of course, Takao forgot to lock it. Hitoshi peeked into the room and he walked in, picking up some stuff to clear the path and picked up the cap he saw. 

"Taka?"

"Go away!" Takao sobbed.

Hitoshi put some books on the shelves and walked over to Takao and sat down next to him and puts on arm around Takao,

"Tell me what's wrong, Taka, maybe I can help," said Hitoshi and rubbed Takao's back.

"20 FACES IS A JERK! Besides…your help will only make things worse!" Takao cried and rubbed his eyes,

"Don't be dumb, come now, tell me what happened," said Hitoshi and did a light pat on Takao. Takao didn't answer and he still had that serious sad face on.

"That bad huh?" Hitoshi asked and Takao hugged his legs.

"If a man said to a woman, 'when you get married, I'll bring you a gift,' H-How would you think the man felt about the woman?" Takao asked calming down a bit.

"Uh…I'd think…he didn't feel much at all," said Hitoshi and Takao groaned,

"Yeah that's what I thought…"

"20 Faces didn't say that did he?!"

"Not exactly…I was talking about what I wanted to do when I grow up. I mentioned that I wanted to have a family of my own and then a bit of the topic of marriage came up. He smiled and listened and he seemed to understand but then he said. H-He said 'you'd better invite me to the ceremony.' That jerk!" Takao went back to sobbing.

"Oh…He's hit a homerun, is running third and slides into breakup!" said Hitoshi and Takao lightly hits his brother,

"Stop teasing! What's that supposed to mean anyway?!"

"…He has no intention of marrying you if, just as you feared…" said Hitoshi, to the point,

"THAT BEAST! And how in the world did you even know that was the case?!"

"I assumed…" said Hitoshi which was the truth as well.

"I guess he really wasn't the one…I'm sorry to have done this to you, Taka-Chan…" Hitoshi stood up and closed the curtains, "I wouldn't have guessed that from his kitty-like face, but apparently, he must be a player," said Hitoshi and sits back down with his brother,

"But you know…maybe he's the one that's confused, not you. It's been almost year since you got together, so this past year, couldn't have been for nothing," said Hitoshi and held up Takao's cap. Takao wiped his eyes of tears and took the cap back.

BBA School, next day:

"Whoa, you look upset," said Kai when Rei walked in early that morning. Rei sat down in his own chair and sighed. Kai grabbed his rolling chair and sat next to Rei.

"I certain person doesn't like me anymore…"

"Are you talking about that dobe, Takao-Kun?" Kai asked and Rei grew an anime vein,

"STOP CALLING HIM NAMES!" Rei exclaimed and Kai sighed,

"Alright, I'm sorry. Why wouldn't he like you anymore? I hate him much more than I hate you," said Kai and Rei sweat drops,

"Yeah, that makes me feel _so_ much better, Kai," said Rei sarcastically, "He was telling me his dreams for the future. One of those dreams is to have a nice family and a lover and to be a perfect lover himself…"

"Ugh, as much as I hate to admit it, kind of a noble goal…" Kai mumbled and reached for his water bottle on a nearby side table.

"I thought so too, Takao's a very lovable person!"

"You got to be kidding…"

"KAI!"

"Just continue!"

Rei pouted as Kai started drinking his water.

"…I honestly do think so. So I said 'you better invite me to the ceremony' and then he-" before Rei could say any more Kai started choking on his water and coughing,

"You…didn't actually SAY that to him…did you?" Kai asked between coughs.

"Uh…yeah…"

"…" Kai gave him a glare. Then he did something that he's never done before.

Kai stood up and backhand slapped Rei who hit the ground right after that,

"REI YOU BAKA! I thought you were one of those people that don't mess up and you messed up _big time_!"

"Ow…you didn't have to hit me…" said Rei as he rubbed his face and stood back up.

"How do you feel about him?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about him?!"

"H-How do I feel?" Rei repeated in confusions,

"Don't you like him (though I sure don't)?" Kai asked and folded his arms,

"Well yeah! I mean, kinda…I guess…"

The door suddenly opened and Max ran into the room,

"Rei! Tell me it isn't true! You and Takao-Kun didn't really break up did you?!"

"Where did you hear that?!" Rei asked since it can't be Kai this time,

"I was talking to Mystel on my way here and he told me that Takao-Kun's staying home today. I asked why, is he sick but Mystel explained that was the excuse. Takao-Kun's brother explained that Takao-Kun is sad because he broke up with his boyfriend!"

"…Oh…"

"It's true, Max," said Kai in his monotone voice,

"KAI!"

"What? I didn't lie," said Kai and Rei groaned into his hands,

"I thought you two really had something...I guess it's really over," said Max as he walks up to the two,

"Only because Rei did something stupid," said Kai,

"Really?! How?!" Max asked in surprise,

"He doesn't know how to express how he feels…"

Max sweat drops,

"But neither do you…"

"SHUT UP!"

Max turned to Rei, who looked as gloomy as ever,

"Sometimes, it's important to express how you feel. Rei, we all love you, you're nice guy, a great friend, and even modest to a fault. I'm not afraid to let my friend know how much I love them. You, Kai, you're all like family to me," said Max and Rei looked at him,

"Express how I feel?"

"Well yes! You really care for him don't you? Then you have to TELL him or he'll never know!"

"I don't want to be a bother…"

"REI! You're bothering ALL of us by keeping your feelings secret! Something's aren't mean to be said, but some ARE! This being one of them! Swallow up your fear and pride, and be honest with him! Be a man!" said Max, full of encouragement.

"That was most mature thing I've heard you say all year," said Kai and Max grew an anime vein.

* * *

Takao stared at the moon, waiting for his masked man to come today, after all, it's Friday. 

"Taka, get back in here, its cold out," said Hitoshi, holding a coat in his hand,

"Nii-Chan…"

Hitoshi took pity on him right away and wrapped the coat around Takao, and hugged him from behind to keep him warm

"20 Faces didn't show up did he?" Hitoshi asked,

"…"

"You still like him so I know it hurts…but know this: it's possible that you two just express your feelings in different ways. Your emotions are born from separate hearts. Maybe eventually, he'll love you more than you love him back. Until now, he came every Friday, and that says something, right?" said Hitoshi looking down at his brother,

"No…it's no good…" said Takao and tears started forming again.

"Why not?"

"He's not coming anymore…"

"Taka-Chan…"

"I told him…that I hated him…and, that I didn't want to see him again! 20 Faces never wants to see me again after what I said…" Takao started sobbing again. It hurts his heart so much that something so special was gone just like that.

November 23rd-Kinomiya Residence-The Masquerade Ball:

It's Takao's birthday, but to Takao, it's one of his most miserable days of his life. He kept his head lowered; he didn't want others to talk to him. He lowered his straw hat to let others know that. He wore a long blue and white robe with a sword sheathe attached to his waist. Takao sighed again,

"Come on Taka-Chan, as a lone samurai, you need to at least roam a bit," said Hitoshi. Hitoshi himself was playing a lord.

"Don't feel like it…" said Takao sadly,

"Taka, your friends are here, go spend time with them," said Hitoshi pointing to the crowd. Takao shook his head. Ming Ming was to perform later tonight, she was a princess. Ming Ming made Mystel dress up a butler for her much to his annoyance. Rei's friends were enjoying themselves, all in their own costumes.

Max took a bite out of a chicken,

"Where's Rei? Didn't he come?" Max asked in his cowboy costume,

"He's around here somewhere…" said Kai. Kai refused to dress up but Max forced him into something that has wings. Max said it was a fallen angel costume but Kai made it clear that he didn't want wear anything that looks like a dress he just wore all black.

"What did Rei dress up as?" Max asked,

"A cat," Kai guessed,

"Very funny…" said Max with a sweat drop.

The next thing they knew, people started yellow and pointing upwards at the open ceiling. There was a hot air balloon coming down with flowers falling out of it.

"It's 20 Faces!" Daichi exclaimed. Daichi himself was dressed as DJ Jazzman.

20 Faces reached his hand out,

"Takao-Kun! Please! Come with me!"

"20 Faces?" Takao didn't move. Hitoshi puts his hands on Takao's shoulders,

"He's back, Taka-Chan…why don't you hurry?" he whispered to Takao.

"Nii-Chan…"

"Live life without regret," said Hitoshi.

"…" Takao untied the sheathe from his waist and then reached for 20 Face's hand. 20 Faces pulled the lone samurai aboard.

"WHA?! Why didn't he send a notice?! And why is he stealing my best friend?!" Daichi exclaimed,

"Takao-Kun!" Max shouted,

"Don't worry, I'm sure 20 Faces means no harm," said Kai calmly,

"But Kai!"

"Max, one thing I've learned is that if you interfere with love, it'll kick you like a horse kicking a bratty cowhand and you'll go straight to hell..."

* * *

The hot air balloon floated across the city, sometimes dropping some flowers along the way. The basket was filled to the top with flowers. 20 Faces and Takao stared at opposite sides, neither making the first move. Rei took off his mask, 

"Takao-Kun?"

"…I told you, you can just call me Takao…"

Rei felt a stab of guilt when Takao didn't even look at him.

"I'm sorry to ruin another birthday…" Rei apologized,

"It's fine, it was already ruined before it even started…" said Takao who still had his back to Rei.

"I…I had to tell you something," Rei started and Takao turned around,

"Tell me…?"

"Well, I-I-I…li-li-like…y-y-y….give me a second!" Rei turned around and took a few more deep breaths using his hat to fan himself. If he continued that sentence his head would've exploded from all the heat building up. Takao tilted his head in confusion.

"Okay…" Rei took in one more deep breath to calm down. Then turned back to face Takao even if he's still blushing like mad.

"I...I…"

A gust of wind blew and the flowers started flying everywhere. Rei looked directly at Takao, fears flown out the window.

"I love you."

The flowers continued to fly around, surrounding the two in their own world.

"Rei…" Takao didn't know what to say nor do, he couldn't believe what he just heard. It couldn't be a dream; it's too real and pure. Takao stood there, unsure of what decision to make for once. Rei was getting closer to Takao, who can't even tell dreams from reality anymore. Rei removed the straw hat and puts it aside. He gently pulled Takao closer and gently brushes some hair out of Takao's face.

"Rei, I…"

Rei smiled for Takao, leaning in to capture those lips he's been yearning for…Takao lets him have it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry, I know I'm being a pest, but I had to tell you," said Rei with his cape and arms wrapped around Takao. "I know you probably hated me and I guess you should've. But I was taught that it's better to tell someone your feelings than to have them never know you care."

Takao didn't say anything as he cuddled up to Rei,

"Takao?"

"…"

"I-If you're angry still, I can take you back to the party! I-"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Takao cut in,

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Takao almost demanded as he pushed his head off Rei's chest to look at him.

"Takao…"

"I loved you since the moment we met! I didn't realize it right away but it's true!"

"What? How can you…?"

"I just did! I loved you, even if you didn't return my feelings. But now that I know you love me too…I love you even more!"

"Takao...oh Takao," Rei smiled and Takao grinned as well,

"Those three words…are the best birthday present I ever received! Rei! I love you!"

* * *

**GUESS WHAT? It's not over! Epilogue coming up next! I repeat: EPILOGUE! Keep reading! There's more coming! **

**Notes:**

**-After doing a lot of searching, I'm more than 75 percent sure that Takao's birthday is November 23rd. **

**-I was short on costume ideas ok? So I didn't know what to dress Rei's friends up as. **

**-I'll give you the link so you can see Takao in the dress with Rei in a tux in the epilogue for those that want to.**

**Oh! I found more Rei/Takao fans in amv makers! Here are my favorites. I didn't make them! I should make one for Rei and Taka though! I've only done one couple amv before. Anyway, type in youtube dot(make sure it's an actaul dot, not the word) com, then add these after it. **

**Bad boy:**

/watch?vD4J1uiXsc

**Miracle:**

/watch?vXE-KxCJbdKA

**A song in Russian in think:**

/watch?vjxrnGpTWPYs 

**There are others, you can look for them. But these 3 are my favorites.**


	10. Epilogue: 20 Faces Lives On!

BBA High School:

"Taka! Hey! Wait up! Taka!"

Takao stopped walking and turned to find presents offered to him by long time friends: Hiromi, Kyoujyu, Mystel and Ming Ming.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all said with smiles on their faces.

"Oh, thank you…everyone," said Takao with a smile of his own.

"Last year of High School and 18 already, Taka? It's hard to believe how much we've all grown!" said Mystel,

"Your father has a thing for grand gestures, so I suspect he'll try to outdo last year's present!" said Ming Ming, excited on what Takao might get from his father this year.

"I want to get you something important! What's at the top of your wish list?" Hiromi asked,

"Me too! What do you have in mind, Takao?" Kyoujyu asked.

"Thanks guys…but this year, there's one thing I want more than anything. It would make me so happy…" said Takao as he smiled to himself.

* * *

"Rei! Is breakfast ready yet?" Kiki asked as he popped his head into the kitchen, 

"I'll be done in a minute! Take a seat everyone!" said Rei as he just about finished up making breakfast.

"Thanks for waiting," said Rei as he puts plates down on the table,

"Don't worry about it. You're busy with school like the rest of us," said Mao as she and everyone sat down,

"It's not like we have jobs," said Kiki and Gao nodded in agreement,

"We're glad you slept in a little though, you've been working so late and it's not even like you need to," said Rai,

"I want to get someone a present with money I actually earned. That's why…uh oh! I'm going to be late for class! I have to go! Oh yeah, dessert's in the fridge! I'll be late again tonight. I've cooked dinner already, so heat it up when you're ready and dig in!" said Rei as he quickly ran out the door,

"Bye Rei!" Mao shouted after him,

"See you later!" Rei shouted back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo! Rei! Late too?" Daichi asked when he saw Rei run up to him.

"Daichi! Good morning!" said Rei as he went into a walk to catch his breath real fast.

"Geez Rei, I remember back a few years ago, you were only as I tall as I am now," said Daichi measuring his own height to Rei's new height,

"Well we all grow after all! Time sure flies huh? So Daichi, still going for the DJ career?" Rei asked. Daichi is in his first year at High School despite still being as short as a Junior High student; it's about time to start thinking of his future at least a little bit.

"Yup! I'm going to rock Japan like no other before me!" said Daichi excitedly.

"That's great! And that's right! We're both running late!" Rei exclaimed and the two dashed for their schools.

BBA College/University Class Division office:

Rei crept open the door and took a peek in.

"Rei…" Kai's voice growled without even looking at the door.

**Kai Hiwatari-Secretary**

"Heh! Sorry I'm late you guys!" Rei apologized as he walked in and puts his stuff down.

"It's alright, Rei, you rarely are late so it must be one of your off days," said Max at his desk.

**Max Mizuhara-Chairman**

"I'm really sorry! I've been working late for a while and it's finally getting to me!" said Rei, apologizing sincerely and quickly gets to work.

**Rei Kon-Treasurer**

"Just don't let it happen again," said Kai as he drops off a pile of paper in front of Max,

"…What's this?" Max asked,

"Read through them and sign them," said Kai as he folded his arms,

"Kaaaiiii!" Max whined.

Rei giggled a bit, no matter how much older they get, some things just never change.

"Max! As chairman, you have a big responsibility and I'm getting sick and tired of lecturing you on this!" Kai scolded,

"Have you ever realized that I get sick and tired of you lecturing me as well?" Max asked innocently as Kai grew an anime vein.

"Hey Max, why don't you work a bit harder for today? For me? Kai, I need to speak with you," said Rei as he pulled Kai off to the side leaving Max to work on those papers.

"What is it?" Kai asked bluntly,

"I know it's not much, but…this is a token of my appreciation!" said Rei handing Kai a wrapped gift.

"Hn, how thoughtful of you…" Kai mumbled as he accepts the gift,

"You were always there for me when I needed you! It's the least I can do!" said Rei with a smile,

"Hn, yeah…have you saved enough?" Kai asked,

"Yes actually!" Rei replied excitedly,

"So, you…"

"I'm going to get it!"

"…I'll be wishing you luck, Rei. Now don't get caught of out of all the nights you can get caught by the police. This _is_ your last night as 20 Faces, right?" Kai asked with a sense of seriousness in his voice. Rei nodded,

"Thanks, Kai. And don't worry, there's no way I'm getting caught tonight, I'm too determined to get caught by amateur policemen!"

Kinomiya Residence-Night:

"NII-CHAAAAAAANN!"

"What?" Hitoshi immediately entered Takao's room thinking there was a fire or something but there wasn't anything that looked dangerous except Takao who looked really dangerous himself.

"What's this?!" Takao asked holding a piece of clothing up,

"…yours," Hitoshi answered,

"…Not wearing it!" Takao pushed the outfit to his brother who pushed it back and the two kept doing it back and forth with each other.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!

"No I'm not!"

"It looks good on you," said Hitoshi and pushed it back to Takao,

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"It's a dress!" Takao exclaimed pushing it back.

"So?"

"SO?! I'm not wearing it! And you can't make me!"

"Don't challenge me!"

"I'm telling you! You CAN'T make me wear it!"

"20 Faces will be drooling all over you once he sees you in this," said Hitoshi,

"No he won't! He's not sick-minded like you!"

"I'm not sick minded!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Prove it!"

"Just put on the damn dress!"

"Make me!"

Downstairs, Grandpa could hear the two arguing about something,

"Well that's the first verbal fight I've heard in a long time. Wonder what's causing it."

The brothers continued to argue for another 2 hours until one of them gave in.

"See? You look wonderful!" said Hitoshi, half teasing.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Takao exclaimed with a large anime vein.

"Careful, I paid a lot for that dress," said Hitoshi and Takao only growled. He couldn't move since he knew if he took one step, he'd only trip on this oversized wedding dress.

"This isn't funny! Why the world am I even wearing this thing?! I'm cross-dressing for crying out loud!" Takao shouted,

"Hey, if girls can wear guy clothes, I don't see why we can't do it the other way around," Hitoshi pointed out,

"Then you do it!" Takao snapped,

"I'm not gay."

"Gr! I'm wearing a pure white dress with flowers in my hair! I also do not want to go to what I'm wearing under this!"

"Come on, Taka-Chan, you look nice and no one else is going to be seeing you in it," said Hitoshi,

"Yeah right, like you're not hiding a camera somewhere in here!"

"…Never said I was, never said I wasn't…"

"NII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN"

Rei was about to knock on the door when he heard a thump inside and some screaming and shouting,

"Maybe I came at a bad time…" Rei said out loud.

"That's it! Nii-Chan! Out! Out! Get out! Now!"

Rei heard Takao shout and then heard a door slam shut. He could tell Takao's having a very frustrated birthday at the moment…

Takao stumbled over to the curtains to open them and get some air but when he pulled them open to see Rei waiting, he lets out a yelp and quickly closes them again. The last thing he wanted was having Rei see him in this ridicules outfit!

"YOU CAME EARLY!" Takao shouted from inside,

"…It's past 10!"

"Oh…"

Takao's argument with his brother took longer than he thought.

Outside, Rei was shaking his head and trying to calm himself down, blushing hard and then holding his nose.

"_I did NOT just see that…" _

That image of Takao won't leave his mind at the moment and because of that, he's getting some pretty nasty thoughts…now he has to stop his nose from bleeding…

"I'm sorry, Rei! Please wait outside for a few minutes!"

"Uh…yeah! Sure! I'll just stay out here in the cold for a bit longer…" Rei mumbled the last part though Takao heard him anyway. He pulled out a handkerchief and held it against his nose.

"Fine! I'll just change in the closet…count to 20, then come in!" Takao unlocks it and struggles to make his way to his own closet.

"…18…19…20!" Rei walks in and closes the balcony door behind him. He found the tissue box to quickly stop the blood from flowing,

"Rei! Can you hand me my shirt?" Takao asked from inside the closet, still. He had his arm out, waiting for Rei to hand it to him.

"Which one?" Rei asked as he scanned the floor, which was a mess yet again.

"The one closest to my cap!" Rei looked around and grabbed the yellow shirt with his other hand, that's not holding the tissue against his nose, off the chair where the cap lied and handed it to Takao,

"You know that I'm allowed to see you without a top on right?" Rei asked and the closet door slammed open, Rei quickly threw away the tissue, with Takao pulling the shirt down with one hand,

"Pervert…" Takao mumbled and walked out, shutting his closet door to hind that hideous clothing.

"I am NOT!"

"Forget it! You were late! I wanted you here at 9! And instead I had my brother driving me up the wall!" Takao pouted angrily and sat on his bed with his arms crossed and back to Rei,

"Oh Taka, I'm sorry I was late," Rei apologized and puts his hands on Takao's shoulders from behind, gently massaging his shoulders.

"Hn…I know I should be worrying whether you were alright but instead I was thinking about how much I wanted you here! I hate it when I'm this selfish!" Takao scolded himself and almost started to have another emotional breakdown.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. Taka, it's okay. I do that too, I do that too so don't worry about it," said Rei, calming Takao down. Takao nodded,

"I hate celebrating my birthday without you…I thought you didn't want to come," said Takao and Rei only smiled as he sat by Takao's side.

"Of course I wanted to come; I just had to pick up something. And I did bring you a present. Should I give it to you? It took me a while to actually decide to get this, but I decided to do it before I chicken out (again…). But if you don't like it, just throw it away or something. I don't mind…"

"Rei! I would never, and I mean NEVER, throw anything away that's from you! Even if the world stops turning! So…what is it?"

Rei started to lose his nerves again. If only this were as easy as stealing the Mona Lisa and bring it back to Japan without being caught.

Rei took a few fast breaths and took out a small wrapped package and quickly handed it to Takao while looking away. Rei tried to keep himself calm as Takao cutely tilted his head in curiosity as he unwraps the gift and opens the box that's now unwrapped. Rei was really losing his nerves now as his breathing got heavier and almost started pacing when he got up from the bed.

"Y-You're 18 now…I-I know where's still young but…well, uh, um…" Rei struggled for the right words as Takao stared almost blankly at the beautiful ring that's been given to him.

Takao grabbed Rei's collar and stood up to face him,

"You're proposing to me? Is that it?!"

"Y-Y-Yes! But i-if you don't-" Rei was cut off when Takao hugged him.

"How do you always know exactly what I want?" Takao asked as he buried his face in Rei's neck.

"I don't really know…" Rei answered, which was the full fledge truth. Takao smiled,

"Nothing would make me happier than to be with you forever…"

Rei just got a huge relief of stress off his chest.

"I was worried you'd throw the ring back at my face or something," Rei admitted as he tightly wraps his arms around Takao,

"Not a chance! There's no way I'm letting anyone else have you! Especially after seeing my rival in…everything! And you together all the time!" said Takao and lightly pouts. Takao then paid attention to the ring, now on his finger.

"Who? Kai? He's already got someone and we're just best friends," said Rei but Takao didn't seem convinced by that.

"That better be true…for your sake!"

"Taka…"

"What? I love you! Only you! I'm not letting anyone else say that to you!" said Takao and grabs onto Rei almost for dear life. Rei smiled,

"Same here…I love you, Takao."

* * *

Takao looked at the sunlight filled room in the church he's standing in. 

"_I can't believe I was put into this thing…again…" _Takao thought as he waited patiently for his forever to-be-lover in a certain dress that he thought he buried in the closet on the night of the proposal. This was a private moment, I mean, who knows how many people will show up to see the mysterious 20 Faces being wed.

"Taka-Chan?"

Takao was fully awake the moment he heard that voice.

"I…can't believe its happening. Rei?"

Rei lifted the veil to see Takao's face,

"Believe it," said Rei and smiled. Unlike his usual clothes, he's wearing white today. A full fledge white tuxedo.

Takao lifts his hand,

"Before I swear to god…I'll swear to you!"

Rei smiled sweetly and waited to hear what Takao has to say.

"…I'll love you more than anyone else in the universe!"

Kon Residence, morning-8 years later:

The digital clock read 6: 28 a.m. when Rei awoke to look at it over Takao since the side drawer where the clock laid was on Takao's side. Speaking of Takao, he slept so peacefully that he really did look like an angel...with a white cat and a black dog sleeping with him. Rei smiled and lied back down; try to get back to sleep for Takao. At 6:30, the alarm went off in a light sound. After 5 minutes without being touched, it rang louder, finally waking Takao who turned the alarm off and taking the clock in his hand to look at it without lifting his head. Takao mentally groaned when he saw the time. Takao slowly got out bed, careful not to wake up Rei or his pets. Though his pets were awake immediately after Takao tripped and fell on his way to the door. The two joined Takao on the floor as Kitty mewed and Puppy licked Takao's face. Takao had his hand over his mouth to prevent any sounds to come out.

"Shhhhhh…" Takao whispered to his pets. Takao looked over at Rei, making sure he didn't wake his beloved and he sighed in relief as he slowly opened and closed their door. Rei opened an eye and sat up to see if they all left the room and smiled for Takao.

* * *

On the table was a full-fledge breakfast for everyone in the family. Takao hung up his apron and picked up his two pets, 

"Okay, time to go wake up Rei-Rei!" said Takao cheerfully as he walked back to the bedroom. Takao knelt down to the 'sleeping' Rei and gently shook him as the pets climbed onto the bed to help out Takao.

"Good morning!" said Rei as he opened his eyes,

"Morning!" Takao greeted back. The pets immediately sensed that Rei here has been faking sleep the whole time.

Rei got ready for the morning and then joined Takao for breakfast.

"How is it?" Takao asked nervously,

"Scrumptious!" came Rei's reply,

"I'm trying to improve…but you're still a much better cook than I am…" said Takao sadly,

"That's not true!" said Rei quickly. He always hated to see Takao sad,

"Yes it is!" Takao pouted.

"Taka, don't think like that!"

"I've been practicing since we met. I've trained for all these years and I think I've only reached average…" said Takao and sighed a disappointing sigh.

"But Taka, the fact that you're improving makes me happy. And the fact that I eat the breakfast made by my own beloved will always make me feel good and it will always taste good to me!" said Rei, showing off his sweetest smile.

"I love you very much, Rei…" said Takao as he leaned closer on the table,

"Oh! Uh, I love you a lot too!"

"I think about how much I love you, always. It's been a joy and absolutely wonderful spending my time and the rest of my life with you. Words aren't enough…to tell even a fraction of how I feel for you. I just hope to give back a small percentage of the bliss you give to me…I try hard to be best person I can be for you," said Takao and Rei only smiled in understanding,

"I too, try my best to be the best I can be for you. I want us to strive for each other's love for the rest of our lives. I want it to last forever…"

Takao smiled and stood up,

"And one day, just maybe, I'll finally kick your butt in something you're good at! Though, there's no way you can beat me at my favorite hobby despite the fact that you already know the basics of kendo! I'll always stay the best at that in the family!" said Takao proudly,

"We'll see about that, Taka-Chan!"

"Arf! Arf!" the dog barked to show his owners the time and a sudden loud cry was heard throughout the house.

"Uh oh! I forgot to wake up Makoto!" said Takao as slapped himself. A young boy, with long black hair tied in a short rattail with a cute Takao-looking face and hairstyle, with cat yellow eyes, ran into the kitchen.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?! I'm going to be late!"

"Ah! So am!" said Rei as he looked at his watch and stood up.

Makoto grabbed his bag and ran for the door,

"Makoto! Eat your breakfast!" Takao called after him,

"Daddy! I'm going to be late!" Makoto protested,

"At least take the toasts!"

Makoto groaned and ran back and grabbed the two pieces of bread and ran towards the door again,

"By Daddy! Bye Otosan! I love you!" said Makoto as he quickly got his shoes on and opened the door,

"Are you walking with Gou again today?" Takao asked, shouting after his son,

"YES!" Makoto replied and ran out the door.

"Bye, Love!" said Rei as he quickly raced for the door. Takao quickly grabbed Rei's arm to pull him towards him for Takao to plant a kiss on his cheek,

"A special kiss…so you'll have a good day!"

Rei smiled,

"Thank you…"

* * *

Makoto ran down the street, good thing kendo practice and martial arts keeps you in shape. Makoto continued to run, with his long hair flowing in the wind, until he saw a familiar two-toned hair boy walking at a normal pace. 

"GOU! Gou! Wait! Gou!" Makoto shouted until the boy stopped and turned around,

"There you are, Makoto! I've been waiting for you for 20 minutes! What's with you waking up late all the time?!" Gou scolded as he waits for Makoto to catch up,

"I'm sorry! Neither my fathers woke me up…" said Makoto as he walked while catching his breath.

"There's a thing invented long ago called an alarm clock," said Gou bluntly as the two walked to school together.

"You know I'm a sound sleeper!" said Makoto and Gou only sighed,

"Then buy 3 alarm clocks! Why can't you be less lazy and more responsible?"

"Whaaa! Gou you're so mean!" Makoto cried anime tears,

"Am not!"

"Yes you are! You're the meanest best friend!" Makoto cried,

"Then I don't want to see what 'just a friend' is…Alright! I'm sorry! Come on, stop being a baby, Makoto," said Gou,

"I'm not a baby!"

"I don't know why I put up with you…come on Makoto, stop it. I know you're not really crying, come on, people are going to stare when we get to school!"

"Who cares?! You're one of the most popular kids in school! You even run the Elementary class division school board! I'm one year younger so I'm still stuck in Kindergarten! I'm just a nobody with two fathers…" said Makoto sadly as tears started to form.

"That's not true, Mako. I'm your friend right?"

"You sure don't show that in school…" Makoto pointed out and Gou grunted,

"Give me break! I have a reputation here!"

"See? Selfish spoiled brat, Hiwatari!" Makoto pointed,

"I'm not a spoiled brat! I'm a responsible, mature, and well raised child!" said Gou proudly,

"Whatever you say…Gou, do you want to come over and play some time?" Makoto asked, changing the subject,

"Hn? Sure, why not?"

"Good! My friend Rin from China is coming over to stay for a couple of weeks! We can all play together!" said Makoto happily,

"Makoto…alright, I'll play with you. And I'm sorry that I don't play with you often. I promise you, I'll make time for you in the future…" admitted Gou, and sighed. It was only fair to his only friend, Makoto.

"Yay! You truly are my best friend Gou!" Makoto cheered as he hugged his friend tightly,

"H-Hey! Let go! People are going to see!" said Gou, trying to push Makoto off him, while trying to hide his embarrassment,

"No! You like it!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Stop hugging me!"

"No!"

"Makoto!"

"What?"

"Let go!"

"No! I love my best friend, Gou!"

"Makoto! You're embarrassing me!"

"Say that you love your best friend too!"

"No way!"

"Say it or I won't let go!"

"I like you, okay? Now let go!"

"I don't like you, I love you! Now admit you love your best friend too!"

"Gr! MAKOTOOOOO!"

After Makoto finally releases Gou, Gou fixed his clothes.

"So, are we playing at your place or at your friend from China's place?" Gou asked,

"My place of course!" Makoto answered cheerfully and Gou groaned,

"Does it really have to?" Gou asked,

"What's wrong with my place?" Makoto asked,

"Well…"

Quick Flashback:

(The scene before Gou appears wasn't in Gou's memory but its here so that no one will get confused)

Takao was watching television. He just finished all the housework and he just wants to relax with Rei, who came home early, for the rest of the day. At least until Makoto comes home…

Rei quickly joins Takao who right away leans on Rei's shoulder.

"Tough day?" Rei asked,

"Always…" Takao replied,

"I'm sorry I can't be at home more…though, I can make it up to you now," said Rei and started nuzzling Takao's neck,

"Ah! Rei! Not now! Makoto will be home any minute! And there's no way I'm giving birth again! The surgery was as scary as hell! So if you get me pregnant, you can say goodbye to any sort of sex for the rest of your life!" Takao protested as well as threatened when he was pushed onto his back on the couch.

"Didn't Makoto say he's coming home late today? Besides, after all the lovemaking we did, we only got Makoto," Rei pointed out.

"Good point…well in that case!" Takao pulled Rei's lips to his and they started kissing passionately. Takao reached for the remote to turn off the noisy television and Rei slipped his hand up Takao's shirt. They would've continued all the way…

"DADDY! OTOSAN! I'm home!"

Rei and Takao immediately pushed each other away at the sound of Makoto's voice.

"Makoto! I thought you were staying late today!" said Takao as he fixes his hair.

"I was! But I really wanted to bring my new friend home! Gou!" Makoto announced as stood by his new friend, Gou who had a very disturbed look on.

"_Why did he make me go in first?" _Gou thought.

"Gou? Hey! You're Kai's son aren't you? We're close friend of his," said Rei with a smile,

"Nice to meet you, my father has told me much about you," said Gou politely and bowed.

End Quick Flashback:

"Lets just say, I was lucky I'm mature and intelligent enough to learn about couples such as your parents," said Gou using easy words for Makoto to maybe understand.

"Oh, okay, but I still don't get why you don't want to go to my place," said Makoto and Gou sighed.

"Let's say, again, I'm a genius, you're just a very feminine looking boy. You're not going to be understanding me for a long time," said Gou and Makoto tilted his head,

"What's a feminennynine?" Makoto asked and Gou lightly slapped himself,

"It's _feminine_, and why do I even bother?"

The two continued on their way to school with Makoto and Gou holding their conversation until they reached school and went separate ways to their classes.

Like Gou promised, he did go play with Makoto and his friend, Rin from China.

Though their times together wasn't spend very long, because of Gou's intelligence, he's needed, or wanted, everywhere. Though some are by Gou's own choice. He likes going on business trips with his father, he even got to meet DJ Daichi once during a friend visit. At least, he thought his father and DJ Daichi were friends.

Soon, fourth grade came by, and no one expected that it would change Gou's life forever.

Gou and both his parents were in the family room. His father was catching up on some reading he hasn't done in a while, and his mother was working on her artwork. Gou was planning out a festival for the school while watching his favorite anime that's currently on. The anime ended and during the ending credits, the news came on.

"_This is live at the art museum! After about ten years, 20 Faces has stuck again! The policemen are currently inside, trying to capture this masked man!" _

"20 Faces? Father, Mother, I thought you told me he was just a story," said Gou,

"I never said that, did you, Kaida?" Kai asked and his wife shook her head,

"I never did," she replied,

"Oh…never mind then," said Gou and then Kai joined him in front of the T.V.

"Let's see what this old bag of tricks is up to this time," said Kai and Kaida joined them as well. Gou raised a brow, confused, If 20 Faces was real, then that means he's been stealing stuff when his parents were around their teenage years. They must be used to this.

"_Up there! The rooftop! It's 20 Faces!"_

There were helicopters above the roof; people below pointed at the mysterious masked man in the corner of the roof…well, not exactly a man.

"That's not the 20 Faces I remember," said Kaida,

"Hn…"

"_That guy's way too young to be stealing during my parents' days," _Gou thought with a sweat drop.

"_Hey, can't we all play nice?" 20 Faces asked and nearly lost his balance at the edge of the roof. He nearly fell and gave himself a heart attack but he held onto the roof tightly now._

"_Not to mention clumsy…" _Gou added.

"_Well, sorry to cause a ruckus, but I really need to go to bed. It's past my bed time! See ya!" 20 Faces then let himself fall off the roof causing many people to gasp. Then, 20 Faces grabbed a horizontal flag pole sticking out of the building and used it to swing onto another building and started running. Some guns started to shoot him, others refused, saying he's just a kid. 20 Faces just kept running until finally, he slipped away._

"_20 Faces has made a mysterious escape! But it seems that it's not the same 20 Faces from 10 years ago!"_

"No kidding…" Kai commented,

"He looks about Gou's age," said Kaida,

"Pretty young for a thief," said Kai and crossed his arms,

"Wasn't our 20 Faces around that age when he started stealing things?" Kaida reminded,

"Oh, guess so…"

"20 Faces…hey, has anyone ever caught the 20 Faces before this one? Or even find out his identity?" Gou asked and his parents shook their heads,

"20 Faces has gotten away from every single theft he's committed until he hung up his cape and 20 Faces never showed his face again until now. And no one ever found out who he really was. Unless those that did find out, didn't reveal it to the press," said Kai,

"When did 20 Faces stop being 20 Faces?" Gou asked with curiosity,

"Let's see…I'd say when he reached young adulthood. No one really knew why though. Some said he just wanted to, others said because someone he cared about got hurt when he was being 20 Faces, and some other people said it's because he's got nothing left to steal. And other rumors also said it's because he's got himself a family and running around as thief won't exactly help the family," Kai explained,

"…Do you know the _real _reason why he stopped at such a young age?" Gou asked,

"…yes, I do. But I'm not telling…"

"DAD!"

"Not telling!"

"Please? Alright, then do you know the previous 20 Faces real identity?"

"Maybe…"

"Tell me! Please?!"

"Sorry, no can do. Why do you want to know anyway?" Kai asked,

"Well, any clue could help me find out who this new thief is," said Gou standing up,

"Why do you want to do that?" Kaida asked,

"I don't see why not. All the stories I've heard of 20 Faces were always amazing to me. If this new one can live up to the old one's reputation, then I want to find out who he is. I'm going to be the first and only person to find out just who 20 Faces really is and what his motives are!"

That's one thing Gou committed his life to since then. 20 Faces returns with a new person under the mask, a new styled tuxedo, and a new challenge in life. The reign of the mysterious 20 Faces continues!

**THE END

* * *

**

**Notes:**

**-In the original Japanese of Beyblade, Kai and Rei are two years older than Takao. Which is why they're not in High School since Takao was on his last year in High School. I'm not sure about Max though…**

**-Daichi is only 2-3 years younger than Takao despite how much older Takao looks. **

**-Takao's son is really named Makoto and really does look just like him.**

**-Kai's son really is named Gou/Go/Goh and really does look just like him. (Go has a little carrot above the o but I don't know how to make it)**

**-Daichi really did become a DJ called DJ Daichi**

**-Rin/Lin/Ling really is Mao/Mariah's daughter except she was married to Rei but I had to make an exception for this story obviously. **

**-Otosan is the polite way of saying 'father' in Japanese. I know Rei's Chinese but typing Otosan is easier than typing father politely in Chinese. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This story has come to a close! It was fun! My first shonen-ai story! I think I did okay on it. **

**Guess what?! SEQUEL! Yes! Sequel! You don't think 20 Faces will be done with that easily do you?! Coming soon: _"Samurai of Many Faces" _**

**20 Faces has a new thief under the mask! Trained by Rei himself, Makoto becomes the one criminal everyone is after. Though some for other reasons…**

**This time, the thief isn't doing the stealing nor is he being stolen that easily! Gou Hiwatari tries to capture the thief's heart for himself not knowing who's the under that mask! **

**And while you're waiting for the sequel to come out, entertain yourself with: BBA School Detectives!**

**Rei doesn't spend all his time being a thief while trying to get Takao's heart at the same time. He's working at school with Max and Kai and the trouble they get themselves in to! First chapter introduces the characters and the idea. So I hope it isn't that dull for you all. **

**So it's type this site's name then:**

**/secure/livepreview.php?storyid3416960**

**Here's the link to my picture. No color or shading! I've never drawn someone in a full fledge black outfit so I was unable to complete the drawing. Plus, colors and I don't mix well. Also note, my beyblade drawing suck so…yeah…But hey! I got Takao in a wedding dress!**

**Type deviantart dot com and add:**

**/deviation/50227319/**


End file.
